The Ultimate Saiyan
by TheDarkAuthor017
Summary: full summary on profile. big AU and multi xover w/ DBZ, gundam seed and more. actual ch 12 up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any concepts and ideas seen in my story.

Claimer: All I own is my characters

Key to my story is on my profile.

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Prologue - Planet Vegeta 9,000 years ago, AU

* * *

Far from any city, a genetic facility exists to bring back the powerful S-class saiyans, before they are gone forever (A/N: the S-class are above the royal class/super elites).

_**"So, how much longer do we have to wait for him to come out?"**_ asked the lead scientist.

_**"He should be out soon, 10 minutes at the most."**_ said minor scientist 1.

_**"Good. I will notify the parents that he should be out soon, make sure that nothing happens to him or the artificial womb or I'll have your head."**_ said the lead scientist as he left the room in order to contact the parents that the child would be out soon.

_"So, what's so important about this project?"_ asked a subordinate of minor scientist 1.

**_"He will be the most powerful saiyan in the universe when he comes out. He is to be this first in the grand revival of the S-class saiyans. Not only will his strength increases beyond any current saiyans rate but his power will constantly grow even when he is sleeping."_** said minor 3.

_**"Not only that, but if our data is correct, he might be able to achieve super saiyan at the age of 6 or 7, he could achieve at as soon as he's 4 years old."**_ said minor 2.

_"So, is he going to be the future of not only the S-class but for all saiyans?"_ asked subordinate of minor 2.

_**"Yes, he is going to be the future."**_ the lead scientist said after returning from the conversation with the parents.

The lead scientist moves to the computer and begins typing on it. During the middle of the routine inspection on the child …

(Alarm Sounding)

_"W-what's going on?"_ asked subordinate 1.

_**"Hmm. So, he's decided to come into the world earlier than expected."**_ the lead scientist said. _**"Don't just stand there, get ready for his arrival!"**_

All of the scientists in the room begin to prepare for his arrival, making sure that nothing goes wrong to endanger their lives and his, for he is the future for saiyans. But unknown to them, he has been listening in on their conversations ever since he became one cell.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

_**'Pathetic fools think I am their future. How wrong they could be from the truth. I could have killed them after 3 minutes from my creation but I would have died. So, I needed them to watch over me until I'm out of this blasted machine. Those poor fools don't know they screwed up my DNA in a good way for me, granting me even more power. As soon as I'm out, they are all DEAD!!'**_ he thought.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

_**"Alright, I am opening up the chamber. As soon as he starts crying, measure his power and we'll clean him up."**_ the lead scientist said.

The others were all in their positions as the chamber began to open up. Unknown to them, he was going to be the end of them all in due time.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

As the chamber was done opening, inside revealed a baby boy with black spiky hair with crimson tips (A/N: Think of the length of future gohan but a bit longer and more spiked up), along with his tail. His irises were black and crimson eyes the spiraled to the pupil, the crimson starting on the edge and fading to the pupil and the black fading on the edge and expanding to the pupil. He was fairly built for a new born, and had a look on his face the said 'I'm going to kill you right now and you can't stop me.' What shocked the scientists the most was the angel-like wings he had. He had a total of 22 black wings, 6 on his back, one on each shoulder; upper arm; lower arm; and wrists, and one on his hips; upper leg; lower leg; and ankles.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

_**"WHAT! He wasn't supposed to have wings"**_ said the lead scientists.

_**"His power is quadrupled than what was calculated. The wings must boost his power even more."**_ said minor 1.

_**"Interesting, his parents will be pleased with this, have you got a readout of his power yet?"**_ said the lead.

_"Yes sir, his base power right now is at 600,000!!"_ said minor 2.

_**"How, how is that possible?"**_ asked the lead.

_**"S-sir, his power level, its raising!!"**_ said minor 1.

_**"WHAT!?"**_ said the lead.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room, blinding the scientists, when it died down the boy transforms into a super saiyan. His hair spiked up and became gold with silver tips, along with his tail. His eyes became turquoise and navy. His black wings became golden, and also became more muscular. He began to gather energy in his right hand to use during their shock.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

_**"H-how!!"**_ said the lead.

_**"It's not possible"**_ said minor 1.

_**"Quick stop hi-arkk"**_ said the lead.

He boy killed all 10 scientists in the room through the heart with the energy in his one hand alone. Once he was sure they were all dead, he cut his own umbilical cord and closed the cut by sealing it shut with an energy beam. When that was completed, he went over to the computer and began to rapidly type. 30 seconds later, he had learned the entire history of the saiyans and Tuffles, along with the reason why he was made.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 minutes later (P-O-V shift)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**"So, I'm just an experiment to the Tuffles to strengthen them to the level of a saiyan so they don't have to fight them with weapons. And to the saiyans I'm just a way to show that the process works to increase the S-class population. Never did they think that this might happen, what pathetic inferior beings."**_ said the boy as he moved back from the computer and back to the artificial womb (A/N: referred to as A.W. from now on and in future chapters.) _**"Now the universe will tremble at my power, and all beings will cower in fear of the name; Ultimate God Saiyan!!"**_ he said as his power continued to rise to ssj2.

After he ascended to ssj2, his parents entered the room. They were in shock at what they saw, a little baby boy with wings floating above the A.W. and all the scientists who they knew and worked on it were dead.

_**"Is, is that him?"**_ asked Askara (A/N: the mother)

_**"I don't know onna."**_ said Charshon (A/N: the father)

All of the sudden, Ultimate stiffened up and straightened out. Then at unbelievable speed, he knocked out both of his parents. He saw what they were wearing and materialized his own clothing.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

It was silver saiyan armor with golden trimming and had his own version of the S-class symbol on the left part of his chest, above his heart. The back of it was a cape that dark black with golden trim. His jumpsuit was deep royal navy. Ultimate has the ability to withdraw his wings into his body, leaving a black line on his skin showing the top part of the wing. The cape could withdraw into the armor when his wings on his back are out.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

_**"Ha, so my 'parents' actually came to pick me up. How stupid could they be, but I was going to find them anyway in order to perform the Parorox Sacrifice**_ (A/N: will be explained when my character meets the Z-fighters)**_."_** Ultimate said out loud.

Ultimate's eyes began to glow as his parent's bodies began to lift up from the ground and an energy shield began to form around them. Both of his hands began to gather a huge amount of energy in them. He fired the left blast out of the building while the right blast tore through the A.W. and straight into the reactor of the building. He created an energy shell around himself and shot straight out of the building while towing his parents along. Seconds later the entire complex was destroyed along with all the data needed to make and ultimate, everything within 10 square miles was incinerated from the blast.

As the blast died down Ultimate thought, _**'Good, any trace of my existence is now gone. The S-class have no hope to re-populate and the Tuffles have no chance to become the same strength as saiyans and; hopefully, tension between the Tuffles and Saiyans will begin to grow from the destruction of the facility. Now I must find a way to get stronger faster so I don't need to waste the sacrifice before the correct time comes.'**_

_**"The only question is now, how will I be able to do this before I hit my 18th birthday, when the sacrifice is needed to help my power still constantly grow past its limit set when I turn 18. Hopefully this pathetic universe has the answer soon so I can rule it with an iron fist, and no one can oppose or stop me then HA,HA,HA, HAHAHA!!"**_ Ultimate said as he flew into deep space with his unconscious parents in tow.

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

Now this is my 1st story so I don't want any flames, will except ideas on to word my stories. The main p-o-v is 3rd person omniscient, following my character. Thanks.


	2. The Key

Claimer: I own only my character - Ultimate - and the name of the festival and god. Nothing else.

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 1 - The Key

* * *

After a year of wandering around the universe, Ultimate found nothing so far to help him gain his power to rule the universe. He so far has total control of his Oozaru form, his tail is no longer a weakness, and can go ssj3. Today though is the day he finds the key to gain his power to unbelievable levels that he could not achieve from the current training alone. While out gathering food on a planet he has stopped on near the center of the universe.

'Hm, I wonder what this is?' Ultimate though as he held up a half cylinder with a dragon foot and scales on it. 'Might as well hold onto it, maybe some pathetic creature might need it-umff' as his thoughts came to a halt.

"Alright what the hell tripped me!!" Ultimate shouted and looked to see what tripped him

It looked like an urn but had a glass exterior on the top and the bottom was made of solid stone with a mini stand in the core of the structure. But what could his attention was the dragon foot on the stand along with 3 other impressions of feet on it. As he moved the piece he had to the urn, the piece in his hand flew out and fused to one of the foot impressions on the stand. He tried to remove the piece but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remove the piece the fused to the stand.

'Maybe if I fix this thing I'll get some reward' he thought, so he began hunting for all the pieces.

As one day passed, found all the pieces except for the dragon head and found all of the glass pieces. Ultimate noticed that if it wasn't connected to the base, it could still be separated, so he put the dragon together and all of the glass except for the section in front of the head.

'The head of this dragon is properly in the city on the other side of this planet. It's the only place I haven't looked yet.' Ultimate thought as he flew to the city

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

30 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultimate begins looking around the city for the missing piece. He observes the people and learns their language easily, he also got into some clothes he created to look more like them, and wonders how gullible these people are. He told a guard that he had dwarfism and was 30 and the guard let him in, how pathetic. No identification was required for those who have high government power and/or loaded with money. However, he did see that posters were everywhere displaying the dragon head, so he decided to ask around for some information.

"Excuse me sir." Ultimate said.

"W-who s-said that-t-t?" the man asked in a terrified state.

"Down here sir." Ultimate said 'pathetic life form, scared from my voice alone. That pleases me' he thought.

"Sorry. Wait how old are you?" the man questioned.

"30." Ultimate said 'If he believes that, then taking over the universe will be easier than I thought.'

"Ok. Now what was your question?" the man said.

"What's with all the dragon head pictures?" Ultimate asked 'Unbelievable. He bought it. It is going to be easier to conquer the universe than I thought.'

"Well don't you know it's the annual Blekneicha Festival (A/N: think thanksgiving but bigger and a sacrifice) and that is our god, Nekula. The statue of him is in the church – the 2nd biggest building in the city – but no one is allowed in until the ceremony tonight." The man said.

"Thank you, sir." Ultimate said as he left.

"No problem." The man said as he went away.

* * *

1/2 an hour later

* * *

'Now' thought Ultimate 'I need to get into the church and steal the head along with any information about the model that I've almost completed' as he moved to the church.

As he headed to the church, he noticed that less people were around him. He knew at some point that he would be caught, so he decided to use that alley ways to not be seen and continue on.

"Hey, kid." said a voice.

"Where are you?" Ultimate asked as he looked around.

"Over to your right, kid." Said the voice

"Ok, sir." Ultimate said as he looked over, he saw it was a homeless person.

"So, what are you doing out here alone kid?" the homeless man said.

"I'm going to my home on the other side of the church and decided to go this way, to look less suspicious to everyone else in their homes preparing for the festival." Ultimate said

"Oh, ok kid." The homeless man said

"Sir, is there anything else that is important about the dragon head?" Ultimate said as he thought 'So I can just kill you after you tell me anything important.'

"Well, when they uncovered the head they found documents along with it. Unfortunately, out top scientists can't translate it." the homeless man said.

"Thank you, sir." Ultimate said as he raised his left arm and pointed it at the man then said "Death Shock Wave."

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Death Shock Wave - This is one of the three moves Ultimate created and perfected during the one year. He sends out an invisible energy ring at his target that only travels through organic life forms, it can't go through metals or stones. It turns the targets insides into liquid mush. This attack is unblock able, but can be dodged if the target can sense ki.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

The homeless man fell over dead, and Ultimate smirked evilly as he continued to the church.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

15 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultimate finally got to the church after wandering though the alley ways from getting lost, he could have flown but that would raise questions and but the city on high alert. He looked at the church from the end of the alley and tried to find a way in. He noticed that a window was open in the 3rd tallest spire. He used his jump speed to quickly get by the window and crawled through it to get inside, and began looking for the head and documents, without getting caught to early. Knowing how they think, they are properly together. He finally got to the alter of the church and found it heavily guarded, so he decided to wait till there were no guards around. Ultimate quickly moved and got onto the rafters above the alter and decided to take a nap to gain his strength for what he was going to do.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

Ultimate woke up to the sound of cheering and one very loud person speaking. He knew that the ceremony must be starting. He carefully made his way to the curtain that was pulled down on the alter and looked over it and saw everyone on the alter was on the furthest part from him including the guards. This was his chance that he waited for, as he slowly descended down the inside of the curtain, which lead the head and documents inside of it.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

"Hey, did you guys see that?" said man 2.

"No, I didn't see anything. How about you guys?" said man 1.

"Nope, sorry I saw nothing." said man 3.

"I didn't see anything, sorry." said woman 1.

"Sorry I saw nothing." said woman 2.

"See, you must be imagining things man." said man 1.

"I hope so." said man 2.

"Quiet, what's the priest going to say." said man 3.

"Now out loyal followers, I will now go and pick up the head and read the ancient text along with It." said the head priest.

As the curtain opened up, all were shocked at what they saw, a small boy on the alter holding the head along with the text.

'I knew I saw something.' thought man 2.

"Stop boy, what are you doing with the ancient artifacts?! Prepare to be arrested by the elite guard!!" said the lead priest.

P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

'I can't let that happen.' thought Ultimate, as he saw the king nod to his soldiers to arrest him. He quickly built up energy and shouted, "Energy Trap." After they were all trapped, Ultimate moved to the top ring and put the head and papers way in his pockets. He began to put both his hands to the right side of his body and said, "Oblivion Blast." and fired it through the top ring and destroyed not only the church but the entire city as well, killing everyone. 'I better see what all the trouble for completing the model is' Ultimate thought and flew to where he kept the other pieces.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Energy Trap - is the second move Ultimate has perfected and created. It creates two energy rings above and below the target in a 2,500 ft diameter, and creates 150 g's of gravity due to the spinning of the energy rings. He mainly uses this for defense and training by increasing the spin of the rings, which increases the g's inside the area.

Oblivion Blast - is the final move Ultimate has perfected. Creates a blast wave that destroys an area of 750 ft diameter on the ground and goes 25 ft deep into the ground. When combined with Energy Trap, the blast becomes more potent and destructive by firing it through the top ring. It then destroys 1500 ft diameter and 50 ft deep into the ground. His hands are cupped to his right side with middle fingers pointing to where the bases of his palms are touching, giving its power through amplification.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate arrived back at the location where he kept the other remaining pieces.

'Now to see what my reward is for completing this model.' Ultimate thought as the head connected to its body and he put the last glass piece on.

Nothing happened so he decided to read the documents he got with the head.

'Maybe I'll find a clue.' Ultimate thought as he began examining the papers.

* * *

End Ch 1

* * *

Here's Ch 1, hope you guys like it. No flames plz, and plz review


	3. Wishes

Claimer: I own only my characters.

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 2 - Wishes

* * *

As Ultimate was examining the papers, he began to get angry. Right now, nothing made any sense for the documents were all blank. That was impossible for he saw words on it before he put them away and killed all the inhabitants of the planet. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with these papers!!" Ultimate shouted. 'To have writing on the papers in one minuet and then to blank the next minuet. What is going on? Wait, wait, I must calm down otherwise I'll destroy the planet when I power up. I'll just sit down and think there must be some kind of answer.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During that time, Ultimate got into a meditative position to help him think, relax, and control his power. Then his eyes shot open and he got up. He then began to pace back and forth, 2 ft from his sitting spot.

'Maybe, I can read the documents where the head was found. That one guy said they found the documents along with the head, and the words were on it when it was found. So maybe, I should go back to see if this idea works.' Ultimate thought as he was about to take off when he stopped and thought, 'I better take that model if it says anything about it so I don't have to make a worthless trip back. I also should take my parents, maybe I can find a way to keep them from aging and losing their power (A/N: Still knocked out for another 1-3 years).'

He folded up the documents and put them away. He then picked up the model and used he mental powers to pick up his parents. He then took off back to the city with his parents in tow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

City Ruins, 3 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Ultimate reached the ruins, he landed on one of the in tacked roads that had little debris on it. He put down the model and put down his parents behind him. He then pulled out the documents, and words appeared on them.

'Pathetic. This is basic universal language. They were so _advanced_ as a society.' Ultimate thought as he began to read the text, one paragraph caught his attention and read it.

_**In order for the dragon model to work, the one who repairs it must put a part of his/her soul into the model in order to create the dragon balls. The dragon balls will bring the eternal dragon Nesgurwrath**_ (A/N: pronounced Nes-gur-wrath)_**, who will grant the summoner 20 wishes as long as it doesn't exceed the power of the creator. Once all 20 wishes are or as many that are desired to be used, the eternal dragon will vanish/dismissed and the balls will scatter across any planet they are moved to as long as they have the balls and model with them. The balls will recharge from a minimum of 3 days to 5 years, depending upon the power of the creator.**_

After Ultimate read this he began to chuckle uncontrollable and then began to laugh evilly.

"Perfect." Ultimate shouted, "I have found what I needed to become the most powerful being in the universe forever. Hopefully I can make the dragon model feed off my raw power and not having to put a part of my soul in it after I've done the process. I need to be completely whole in body, mind, soul, heart, conscious, subconscious, and will for the parorox sacrifice. Now to see if this works."

As Ultimate grinned evilly, he burned the papers for he memorized them all. He picked up the dragon model and began to feed his power and a part of his soul into the model. An extremely bright flash of light occurred, blinding Ultimate. Soon the flash died down, and seven balls sat before him.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

The balls are all onyx black with a platinum star in the center of the ball. They about the size of a softball and were numbered from 1 to 7.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate placed the model by his parents; he went over to the dragon balls. He picked one up and began to examine the one star ball.

'So, this is what a dragon ball looks like. I'd thought they would be bigger but my subconscious properly made them smaller for easier transportation.' Ultimate thought has he tossed the ball back with the other 6. "Now, to see if this works or not. ARIES DRAGON AND GRANT ME MY WISHES!!" He shouted

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

The sky became completely black except for the horizon; the wind began to pick up. The dragon balls began to glow gold until their brightness collected together and then a dragon shot out of the glowing area. The dragon went up into the reaches of space, and each one of his hands dug deep into the moons. (A/N: I forgot to mention this planet. It looks like earth except larger, less land, cleaner air, purple sky, orange grass, and it has 4 moons). The dragon was a combination between Shenron, Porunga, and a European medieval dragon. He had the body of Shenron, the bulk of Porunga, and the head and a pair of wings on its back like a medieval dragon. Its skin was silver, blood red wings, black horns, blue eyes, and golden teeth.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

"**WHO DARES SUMMON ME!!****?"** Nesgurwrath said.

"I summon you, eternal dragon." Ultimate said.

"**SPEAK YOUR WISHES, SO I CAN RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER****"** Nesgurwrath said.

(A/N: Behold my super description powers!!)

1. Immortality.

2. Eternal Youth.

3. Complete control over my eternal body clock (Shift age at will).

4. The ability to regenerate myself from anything including pure nothingness as long as part of my will, conscious, subconscious, mind, soul, and heart survive.

5. A personal universe that I have full control of.

6. Only I my access this dimension unless I allow others to enter it.

7. 1 picosecond in this universe equals 100,000 years in my universe.

8. Full control of the gravity and weather conditions of the planet that exists in my universe.

9. My tail can't be removed by any attack, object, or wish.

10. My parents were in suspended animation within sleeping chambers, and for every year that passes in this universe there power grows by 10,000.

11. A device exists in my universe that has every know technique in this universe and would auto-update if a new technique is created.

12. In my universe, there exists a house on the planet that was indestructible where I could rest, eat, and relax.

13. A refrigerator and cooler in the kitchen of the house with infinite food that would replenish itself when closed.

14. If I invite someone to my dimension, all rules that affect them in there universe are cut off from them until they return.

15. I can only transform into my Oozaru state by the power ball or looking at the moon if I want it to affect me.

16. The ability of foresight, with will control of it.

17. For foresight, I can see any path that the future might take, and I know the events that will affect each path.

18. That I know the location, time, people, and objects are when foresight is complete.

19. A dragon radar to find these specific dragon balls on any planet that I move them to that can only be used by me.

20. That you feed off my power alone and didn't need a part of my soul in the model in order for you to work.

(A/N: End super description powers. BEWARE!!)

"**YOUR WISHES ARE GRANTED, BUT THE ABILITY OF FORESIGHT WITH ITS FULL CONTROL. IT WILL HAVE TIMES WERE IT WILL GO OFF ON ITS OWN. YOU, YOURSELF, WILL HAVE TO LEARN TO CONTROL IT, FOR I MAY GIVE YOU ONLY SO MUCH CONTROL. NOW FAREWELL, UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING.****" **Nesgurwrath said.

He disappeared and the balls began to lift off and glow individually, once it reached 60 ft from the ground, they scattered across the planet.

'So, I will have to learn how to completely control my foresight ability. I should – darn it, it's activating on its own. Well I can use it right now to find and techniques that can't be learned from the device I put in my universe. I'll have to make a technique to rob it from the person that has the ability that I want.' Ultimate thought as he quickly moved.

Ultimate got into a meditative position and relaxed in order to try and control his power. His irises were glowing and spinning rapidly (A/N: Slow spin controlled, rapid spin uncontrolled). He sat there and watched time pass to find any abilities that he wanted and to slow down the rate it was moving.

* * *

1 ½ days later

* * *

Ultimate's irises began to lessen their glow and slow their spin until they stopped glowing and spinning completely.

'There's nothing worth taking except the abilities of Majin Buu, but he doesn't come around until another 9,039 years from now. I'll have to make a technique to watch time pass in this universe; maybe I can use Dr. Gero's idea to absorb energy into my body when the time comes to absorb energy for my own and have infinite energy like super 17, and through those my ability absorption technique.' Ultimate thought as he got out of his meditative stance.

Ultimate began to walk to the ruins of the nearest building, and used his telepathic powers to repair the building.

'Damn, I'm more drained than I thought. I'll rest in here, and find anything to carry the dragon balls and model in, for using my telepathic powers is going to drain me more than ever.' Ultimate thought as he entered the building to rest.

* * *

1 ½ days later

* * *

Ultimate woke up and realized how much time passed; he got up and exited the building. He ate any food the survived the blast he did on the city. He pulled out the dragon radar and noticed 7 dots on it.

'So, they recharge in 3 days, otherwise I wouldn't see them on here. That will help me greatly if I need to make any more wishes.' He thought.

Ultimate went out and gathered the balls in no time flat, and returned to put them in a bag he found intact in the building he was sleeping in, along with the dragon model.

'Now, I'll only return when to this universe to gain Majin Buu's natural abilities. I then will be truly unstoppable!!' Ultimate thought.

Ultimate opened a portal to his universe that he created and used his telepathic powers to lift his parents up and put them in the sleeping chambers that were there. He then lifted up the chambers and felt his power rapidly depleting, so he quickly moved though the portal with the chambers and the bag with the model and balls in it.

This is the last we will see Ultimate in this universe, but he will appear in others to test his powers, techniques, strength, and show his ultimate superiority.

* * *

End Ch 2

* * *

Here's Ch 2, plz review i wanna know what u ppl think of it. I only own Ultimate and Nesgurwrath. Now after this, my guy is crossing over to different animes + cartoons, and don't review saying were he should go since i have a set path for him already. Big note - he does have a weakness for b4 u ppl start saying that hes cheap, but it will only be seen in the 'light' version of my story. This is going to be the 'dark' version where my guy is the victor, and i'll write the 'light' version if I get enough reviews.


	4. First Crossover

Disclaimer: All other shows and ideas belong to their creators.

Claimer: I own only my character and his attacks.

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 3 – First Crossover

* * *

Much time has passed in Ultimate's universe and his power and techniques have grown considerably. He has used the eternal dragon twice while he has been training to strengthen himself, improve his universe, and create items to help him out. He has let his body grow slowly grow older; otherwise his smaller body wouldn't handle the stress of his growing power and energy. He is now 7 years old and can go ssj9. He is also 4'7" tall.

"Its time to see how things are going on in my birth universe, Inter-Universal Viewer!!" Ultimate said

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Inter-Universal Viewer – An energy ring comes of both his extended arms into the sky and opens up to a 15' diameter circle, then the back of the circle spreads out into the middle of the as a thin energy sheet which Ultimate uses to view into a universe.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

'Nothing has really happened during my seven years of absence. I might as well continue my training to get my power as high as I can get without using the sacrifice when I'm at a pathetic power level.' Ultimate thought.

As he turned around, he forgot to close his viewer. Before he could cut the energy to it, the viewer turned with him. He looked into the viewer; he noticed that this was not his universe.

"What, what is this? This is not my birth universe. My created universe must be at a point in space were I may access different universes. I could use this to test out my new abilities and techniques I've gained throughout the years and wishes. Now to test this out, Inter-Universal Crossover!!" Ultimate said

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Inter-Universal Crossover – The ring of the viewer begins to rotate rapidly and begins to cut through the universal barrier. It wills extent the back of the ring into the barrier until it cuts through (A/N: Crossover requires certain point to cross. The portal to his private universe, along with the portal to his birth universe does not need a point for he has made a bridge that will automatically connect to them. He gains the ability to open a portal to that new universe after being in it for a certain time).

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

'As it cuts through, I'll get some of my things to continue my training while I'm in this new universe for the next 8 months.' Ultimate thought.

Ultimate went into the house and went into his room and put on his armor and grabbed his bag of supreme sensu beans. He came out saw the crossover was 1/16 done, so he decided to meditate for a bit to regain some of his strength and energy from his training he did before viewing his birth universe.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

The ground began to shake, signaling that the crossover was almost complete. Ultimate got out of his meditative stance and walked over to the portal. Then the sky lit up and began to until nothing could be seen. After it returned to its normal brightness, the portal was open with lighting flying around and through it.

"Well this is it, the crossover into a new universe. Watch out universe, for the wrath of ultimate power!!" Ultimate shouted as he flew up and into the portal

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ultimate came out the portal and landed in a dead end alley. Ultimate's irises began to glow and spin uncontrollably. He quickly moved behind a corner in the alley and moved some debris in front of him. He quickly got into his meditative stance and looked at all aspects of this time line.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

Ultimate's irises stopped their glow and spin; he fell onto the ground exhausted. As he was panting he remembered what the dragon told him when he got this power of foresight.

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

"… **BUT THE ABILITY OF FORESIGHT'S FULL CONTROL. IT WILL HAVE TIMES WERE IT WILL OCCUR ON ITS OWN. …****"** Nesgurwrath said.

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f (end) f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

'So that's what the dragon meant. When I enter a new universe, my power of foresight will auto-occur. Thankfully, I made those improvement wishes to my foresight power during that second summoning.' Ultimate thought as he began to get up.

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

**"SPEAK YOUR WISHES."** Nesgurwrath said

Wish 21). That my ability of foresight only be used once in any universe.

Wish 22). My foresight ability could see different time lines in a universe and will be stored in my memory.

Wish 23). If a new time line is created; my foresight ability would auto-occur and use no power at all.

Wish 24). I also don't have to be stationary to use it any time after my first use in a universe.

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f (end) f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

'Good thing I made those wishes, otherwise I would have to constantly use my foresight in any universe I entered except for my own created universe. That would really suck.' Ultimate thought as he ate one of his supreme sensu beans (A/N: will be called S.S. Beans from now on).

Ultimate used his powers to dress more appropriately for the people in this universe. He then exited the alleyway and began walking to the center of the town to get some money.

'So this is January 5, Cosmic Era 52. Tensions are building between naturals and coordinators, and they have space colonies orbiting the earth. How boring to me, all I need to do is get to the Mendel Colony and bring forth an ultimate of a human infused with parts of my DNA, he will not be as perfect as me though.' Ultimate thought.

As Ultimate moved through the city, he noticed that coordinators had a higher ki than a natural. Once he got the bank in his sights, he noticed a heavily armored truck in front of it. He used his speed to get into the truck and grabbed two bags before quickly exiting the truck. He began to walk down the street and used his powers to disguise the bags of money. He then began to make his way to the nearest shuttle port.

'This is way too easy. I barely have to try at this. I should do this in every universe I find and enter, that way I have a huge financial backing and can do whatever I want' he thought.

Ultimate then entered the shuttle port and went up to the counter.

"One ticket to the Mendel Colony, please." Ultimate said.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

The clerk looked over the counter and saw a boy about 7 or 8. He was wearing black shoes with black jeans and a black and red 'belt'. He had a camo shirt that was light gray, dark gray, and black under a silver sip-up hoddy. His hair was spiked up and was black with red tips. He had a ponytail that was tied in the back that went down to the middle of his shoulder blades. His eyes however, were the strangest that she has ever seen. The irises were black and crimson the spiraled to the pupil. The look in his eyes was saying, "I could break you in 10,000 different ways in only 10 seconds."

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

"Look kid go back to your parents they are probably worried about y--", the clerk said but was interrupted as her eyes were glowing like Ultimate's eye color. She moved to the computer and began to type into her. "Here you go one ticket to the Mendel Colony, 1st class."

"Thanks Miss." Ultimate said as he handed her 80 dollars in exchange for the ticket. After the transaction was done, Ultimate left for the terminal.

"Ugg, what happened to me, and were did that boy run off to?" The clerk asked herself. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere.

Ultimate made his way to the metal detector. The guard was about to stop him when Ultimate took over his mind, along with the metal detector operator. He moved through and made his way to the gate, and did the same thing to the attendant and ticket collector. He boarded the shuttle and took his seat and waited for takeoff. 15 minutes later it was off the ground and heading into space, so Ultimate decided to meditate a bit in order to control his powers and figure out a way to make Dr. Ulen Hibiki hand over his ultimate son when he is born.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

When Ultimate was done, they were in the process of docking the shuttle. He gathered up the two bags and waited until it was clear to exit the shuttle. After the announcement was done, he left the shuttle and quickly left the shuttle port with little problems with his ability to take over a person's mind. He found an information center to find the location of the genetics lab.

"Hello? Can you tell me where the genetics lab is?" Ultimate asked.

"Why do you want to know, little boy?" the female clerk asked.

"I've wandered to far from my home and I know that I live there." Ultimate skillfully lied to the clerk.

"You poor boy, well go on straight for 20 block. Turn left and head that way for 10 blocks, turn right and head that way for 15 blocks. Turn right again for 5 and left for 7. You will be standing in front of the lab. Now hurry, your parents must be worried sick since you're missing." She said (A/N: I don't know the true location of the lab since they just used their mobile suits to fly there, so I'm making up my own directions to it by foot from the entrance to the colony).

"Thank you so much. I'm _so_ sure that my _parents_ must be worried." Ultimate said in a sarcastic and how much venom he put into parents, it could kill a whale.

Ultimate moved away from the information booth and began to make his way to the lab. As he was walking, he pushed his senses out as far as they could to not only find out the location and ratio of naturals to coordinators, but to detect and other life forms in this universe. After much calculating and positioning, he discovered that there were more naturals than coordinators and that most coordinators were in space. He also found out that these humans were the only life forms in the whole universe. He also began to wonder if all humans were this gullible in any universe. If they were, then killing them wouldn't even be a challenge at all. Ultimate saw the genetics lab coming into view. He moved around the building to the back entrance. He quickly entered through the back door and made his way to the elevator without anyone seeing him. He rode the elevator to the fifth floor (A/N: I don't know the floor the meeting between Kira, Mu, and Rau was on so I'm saying the fifth). He got off the elevator and moved to Dr. Hibiki's office. He got there with little problems and went to the partly opened door quietly. Then he heard Hibiki speak to himself and knew he would enter after he was done.

"If only I could eliminate the mother's body out of the equation. How would I go about that?" Hibiki thought out loud.

"Why not create an A.W." Ultimate said as he entered the office.

"Who are you, what do you want, and how did you enter the building without being noticed?" Hibiki asked.

"My name is Ultimate and I'm here to help you create an Ultimate Coordinator. Also your security for this building fucking sucks." Ultimate said as he closed the door.

"How can I create an Ultimate Coordinator?" Hibiki asked.

"With an A.W. of course." Ultimate stated (A/N: Remember A.W. means artificial womb).

* * *

End Ch 3

* * *

here's ch 3, nice cliffhanger for u ppl. plz review my story otherwise i might get rid of it and no one can use my character in there story at all, since i own him and my dragon.


	5. Human Birth

Claimer: I only own my character

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 4 – Human Birth

* * *

"With an A.W. of course." Ultimate stated.

"How does it work and how do you know this information?" Hibiki asked.

"It artificially mimics the conditions of the natural womb and makes all modifications to the DNA remain unaffected. I know how this works for I came from and A.W." Ultimate said.

"How!? There is no location on Earth or in space that has created such a human!!" Hibiki shouted.

"I'm not exactly an inferior _human_." Ultimate said with venom.

"Show me proof. Show me that you aren't a human." Hibiki said in a joking way.

"You want proof, I'll show you proof." Ultimate said with an evil smile.

He unraveled his tail from around his waist and waved it lazily behind him. He then found a piece of steel that was re-enforced with steel wire. It had the dimensions of 4' high by 6' wide by 2 ½ feet deep. Ultimate punched through is with his left arm alone, and then he moved back and created a blast with his right hand and threw it at the steel sheet. When the dust settled, only a pile of ash remained.

"W-What do you w-want?" Hibiki shouted in a fully panicked voice.

"Well, I want to do a trade." Ultimate said calmly as he wrapped his tail around his waist again.

"What kind of trade?" Hibiki said confused.

"I want to trade you all the data you need to construct and A.W. and in return I want you to give me your 1st born son from that machine with parts of my DNA in him." Ultimate stated.

"What if I don't comply with this trade, even though this interests me to the fullest?" Hibiki said excitedly.

"If you don't comply, then I would kill everyone in this building and then use your DNA and resources to create him anyway." Ultimate said.

"That won't be necessary I agree to the fullest, in fact let's start right now." Hibiki exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright then, let's start this project." Ultimate said with an evil smirk.

* * *

One Month later

* * *

The A.W. has finally been completed. Hibiki and Ultimate overran the project, and made sure that only the most loyal scientists knew about this project. Those who found out and wanted to expose it so it could be terminated/destroyed, Ultimate took care of them. Ultimate put a special transmitter in the A.W. to monitor is while in his private universe. He also created a secret passage in the building for an escape in case anything went wrong. Ultimate also began to construct a mobile suit in his own image to feed off on his energy supply.

"Hibiki, I will be gone for a while. I need to continue my training to make sure that my skills and power don't get weak and are still at their maximum." Ultimate told him.

"Alright, I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong over here. If any do fail the process, I'll store them and begin anew." Hibiki responded.

"Excellent. Oh, and make sure that no one finds out or affects this project or it will be your head." Ultimate commanded.

"I'll make sure that the A.W. is at maximum security and secrecy." Hibiki responded confidently.

"Good, I'm leaving now and I will return when one come close to birth." Ultimate said as he walked 5' away.

Ultimate put up his right hand and extended his arm out, he then shot out a ball of energy and sent it out 3' away. Then it became flat and the size of an oval bigger than Ultimate. He closed his eyes and the perimeter of it began to spin. It continued to increase speed until it looked as though it wasn't moving at all. His eyes shot open and everything inside of the perimeter shattered into nothingness. Ultimate put his arm down and began to walk to the portal. Hibiki was shocked to see a complex mansion with nothing around it for – what he guessed – ½ of a mile. Then after that boundary, there were many types of terrain that he knew and some that were alien to him. He saw mountains next to plains, next to deserts, next to oceans, and the sections were joined with no kind of transition between them at all. Ultimate walked right into the portal he made and continued straight to the mansion. The portal began to shrink in size until it vanished entirely.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

"That was interesting." Hibiki said as he went to process the DNA to create an Ultimate human.

'Damn him. If he stayed longer I could have found out how to eliminate him and use his knowledge to improve humanity beyond him. I can't use his DNA to find anything important, for he only gave me fragments he wanted and the information where to insert them.' Hibiki thought furiously.

Hibiki went back to his office and sat at his desk to try and calm down. He reclined in his chair and began to take calming breaths to try to relax.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

15 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He finally calmed down after his many breaths. He heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." Hibiki said

The door slowly opened to reveal his wife, Via Hibiki. She slowly entered the office and began to walk towards her husband.

"What's wrong dear, some of your employers say that you looked upset." Via said as she sat in his lap.

"It's nothing honey, just upset about a person." Hibiki said.

"Who is it? Maybe I can help." Via asked.

"Well he's the one helping me on a new project I'm working on. Unfortunately, he has gone away for personal time." Hibiki skillfully lied to his wife. 'I don't want her to know that he's the one running this project.'

"That's too bad. What's this project about?" Via questioned.

"I'm working on perfecting the DNA of a coordinator to somehow prevent the mother's body from affecting too much." Hibiki said.

"Alright, just promise me that this won't be something that is against natural reproduction." Via pleaded.

"I promise that it won't be I'd never do anything like that." Hibiki said as he kissed her. 'Even though it is and has already begun.'

* * *

3 years and 3 months later

* * *

It is now May 18, CE 55. Via has found out the truth and contacted her friends and family to relocate her children when they come out. Ulen Hibiki (A/N: now referred as Ulen now) has had many failures to create a child from this machine even using Ultimate's DNA fragments. He has been forced to put his own son into the machine, and so far the fragments of Ultimate's DNA are holding and he has survived the critical months that the other died at. The A.W. has shown signs that his son was going to be born soon, he has his hand gun ready to kill Ultimate when he returns and has inspected the child.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

Ultimate has been training and has finished on his mobile suit after 3 months. He as observed that his universe moves slower than the SEED universe by a rate of 12.25 (A/N: For every 1 month in his universe equals 12 months and 1 week in the SEED universe). Ultimate was out training when …

"Human Ultimate with your genetic enhancements will be born within 1 hour in the SEED universe." Spoke an electronic voice from his watch.

"So, Ulen finally succeeded in creating one. It took him several attempts to do it. I guess its time to pick up my 'son' now. Hahaha!!" Ultimate said with an evil laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A portal opened up with Ultimate coming out of it. Ultimate looked around and used his senses. Ultimate then stopped and made a beeline straight to Ulen.

"So when will he be coming out Ulen." Ultimate said staring intensely at Ulen.

"He'll be out within the hour." Ulen said 'Damn I was right he's going to inspect the boy, once he's done I'll kill him.'

"Excellent. Now, he'd better be ok for he's my son now due to my genes in his DNA, even though the rest is from you and your mate. I'm going out to patrol the building to make sure that nothing goes wrong or anything unexpected occurs, call me when he's coming out." Ultimate spoke with authority and then left the room to patrol the building.

'I so hate him, I can't wait for my son to born and then I can kill him.' Ulen though as he put his hand in his pocket and gripped the gun tightly.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

'This might be a problem.' Via thought, as she watched and overheard the conversation between Ultimate and Ulen.

Via pulled out her cell phone and calls a familiar number and after 3 rings…

"Hello?" spoke an unknown female voice.

"Hi Sis, we have a problem." Via said.

"What is it?" Caridad said.

"The person who designed the A.W. is here and is patrolling the building so nothing happens to 'his' son, as he pits it." Via said.

"That's horrible, what should we do about him?" Caridad asked.

"My husband wants to kill him so let's wait and try to avoid him at all costs." Via said.

"Roger that. Call us when you're ready to evacuate the kids." Caridad said and then hung up.

As Via put away her phone she thought, 'Hopefully I can get my son away from them so he can be raised like a normal child and play with his sister.' As she was rubbing her enlarged stomach.

* * *

45 minutes later, P-O-V switch

* * *

Ultimate was patrolling the building when he sensed something from the A.W. He felt an energy signature rise and fall rapidly. He knew it was the human ultimate. He immediately stopped and started to walk to the A.W. room. He did keep up he senses to detect any hostile movements. He quickly entered the A.W. room and went up to Ulen.

"There you are, we were about to contact you." Ulen said.

"So, how long until he's out." Ultimate said 'I know you wouldn't contact me, I will eliminate you after I inspect my son.'

"It won't be long now." Ulen said.

"Good, now let's prepare for his arrival." Ultimate said.

Ultimate and Ulen began to prepare for the boy's arrival. Via needed to leave for she was going into labor. 3 minuets later the A.W. opened and heard the boy crying. 2 minuets later they heard another cry from down the hall, they could care less about that child went up to the boy. He looked normal, his hair was spiked up and went from black to brown. The hair on his tail did the same. He opened his eyes and they were black. Ultimate went and picked up the boy and started to inspect him and he deemed him worthy, when all of the sudden …

(KABOOM!!)

* * *

End Ch 4

* * *

Ha, major cliffy for u all. plz review my story. Otherwies i'm putting a halt on it and no one can use my characters at all.


	6. Cosmic Fall

Disclaimer: All names and ideas belong to there correct owners.

Claimer: I only own Ultimate and my story idea.

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 5 – Cosmic Fall

* * *

(KABOOM!!!!!!!)

"Ulen, what the hell was that!?" Ultimate shouted while trying to calm the boy down.

"I don't know quick bring up all security cameras on the main screen." Ulen commanded.

"Right away sir." The main security guard said.

The camera videos appeared and they all saw the left side of the facility was damaged. They also saw people storming through the front gate and charged into the front door.

"Damn it, who are they?" Ultimate asked.

"It must be Blue Cosmos. They must have found out about the project." Ulen said.

"Did you tell anyone that might betray us?" Ultimate questioned

"No, it must have been one of my workers." Ulen responded.

"No matter, you take Ultra (A/N: This is Kira Yamato) through my secret escape path and get out of this area. Rendezvous with me at the location and make sure no one follows you there." Ultimate said as he handed Ultra and a piece of paper to Ulen.

"Ultra?" Ulen asked.

"My son, Ulen." Ultimate Stated

"Ok, I'm leaving now." Ulen said as he went along the path that was drawn out on the paper.

Not a moment later the door began to be forced open by a group of intruders. The door was forced open and they began to storm into the room (A/N: 12 intruders). A minute later a guy in a navy business suit with brown hair and silver eyes entered with 2 heavily guarded men.

"Where is the Ultimate child, dear boy?" the suited man said.

"How rude, to ask a question without introducing yourself first." Ultimate said.

"How brave of you boy. Very well then, my name is Ian Carvorious. Now where is the baby?" Ian said.

"The child has been evacuated with his caretaker. I'm here to kill you so you don't kill my 'son'." Ultimate said.

"Hahaha, how very funny boy. Tell us where they are now!!" Ian shouted.

"I'll tell you if, and I mean if, you can beat me in hand-to-hand combat." Ultimate said getting into his fighting stance, which was flawless.

"Very well then, this should be no problem at all." Ian said getting into a stance with several flaws.

They waited for several seconds until Ian ran up to Ultimate and threw a punch at him. Ultimate avoided the punch and avoided the second punch from Ian's right hand. Ultimate jumped back from Ian's reverse roundhouse kick. Ian then flung his right hand at him and threw a punch from his left arm. Ultimate ducked under Ian's right arm and caught his left arm with his own left hand. He pulled Ian to him and snapped his wrist and then punched Ian's left elbow with his right hand and bent Ian's arm 90° backwards. Finally, Ultimate slammed his right elbow into Ian's left shoulder dislocating his left arm before letting go.

"Ahhh. My arm, what did you do to my arm?" The Blue Cosmos shouted (A/N: I made him come to the colony to personally kill Kira/Ultra)

"Boss!" The armed men shouted.

"You'll pay for that punk. Open fire on him boys." Ian shouted in a horribly painful voice as he moved back out of the line of fire.

Ultimate began to smile evilly as he raised his arms up to his chest. The 14 armed men began to unload their rounds at Ultimate. He began to catch all the bullets that were flying towards him. Ian was shocked to see that he was catching the live rounds coming at him. He knew that this kid was above a Coordinator, maybe above the Ultimate Project. Several rounds later, all could be heard was the clicking of the empty guns.

"W-why is he still standing?" One guy said.

"He should be dead." The heavy guard on the left of Ian said.

Slowly Ultimate began to open his hands and several clicks were heard hitting the ground. They saw metal disks the size of bullets falling and hitting the ground. They knew that they were in trouble. Ultimate's hands were fully opened and all the flattened bullets hit the ground. Ultimate chuckled evilly and looked at the 14 guards.

"Time to show you how to truly kill your enemy." Ultimate said and then vanished from there sight.

Ultimate appeared behind one of the normal guards, grabbed his head and snapped his neck. He lifted his body and slammed it into the guard to his left, killing him instantly. He killed the guard on the right by crushing his windpipe and kicking his left leg through his chest. The 9 normal guards and 2 heavier guards began to shoot him after reloading their AK-47's. Ultimate rushed forward and dodged the volley of bullets. He grabbed the ankles of 2 normal guards from the other side of the room. He slammed them into the ground and threw them at 4 other normal guards, they caught them but Ultimate released 2 very weak energy blasts at them. They were vaporized instantly. Ultimate moved to another normal guard and punched through his head. He then jumped over the falling body and using his left leg, axe kicked the next guard snapping his head off his body. When his left foot touched the ground, he used his right leg in a roundhouse kick at the last normal guards head, spinning it 180° around. The heavy guards were firing at Ultimate, but he was letting the bullets impact his skin and fall to the ground. Ultimate vanished and reappeared behind them and tore his hands through the back of their heads. He ripped out their spines from the neck to the tailbone and then impaled them through their hearts. They fell dead to the ground.

"That's how you kill your enemy." Ultimate stated as he used one of the guards shirts to wipe off the blood on his hands.

Ian was slowly making his way to the door by carefully crawling there, but he was in major pain. He was trying to escape to fight another day.

'I've got to get out of here. That kid isn't human at all, to catch bullets and kill 14 people in fewer than 2 minutes.' Ian thought but when he looked at the door, he was truly afraid for his life.

Ultimate was leaning in the door way completely relaxed. His arms were crossed over his chest and his right shoulder was against the frame. He had a dark smirk on his face and staring intensely at Ian.

"What's the matter Ian, I thought you said that I was going to be 'no problem at all'." Ultimate mocked.

"W-What are y-you!?!?" Ian frantically screamed in terror and pain.

"I am the most powerful being in any universe. I come from a universe were my race is the strongest warrior race in that universe. Even the weakest class saiyan has enough energy in them to destroy planets. Now enough talk, it's time for you to cross over to the after-life." Ultimate said gathering energy in his right palm.

Ian began to move backwards but his back was soon against a desk that was bolted to the floor. He tried moving to his right but Ultimate stopped that by pinning him to the desk with his left foot while his right foot shattered his knees and hip. The blast in Ultimate's palm was complete and he encased the small ki ball in his fist. He swung his fist at Ian's head, before it made contact, he opened his hand and the ki ball was absorbed into Ian's head. Ultimate moved back as Ian began to shake violently until his head exploded, and then his body, leaving nothing but ash behind.

"It's time to go and pick up my 'son' and take care of the little piece of trash watching my 'son'." Ultimate said.

He headed for the exit in order to rendezvous with Ulen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Secret Escape path – p-o-v change

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the time Ultimate was confronting Ian, Ulen was making his way along the route that Ultimate had drawn out on the piece of paper. So far he didn't encounter any members of Blue Cosmos or other workers anywhere on the route so far.

'I haven't seen anyone around, but why would I. This path Ultimate made for me goes through the most unused places of the building, so even if they had someone on the inside, they wouldn't even bother to look in these areas.' Ulen thought.

Ulen was half way through the map, he just needed to open the hidden elevator in the next room and he was home-free. After that he could plan on how to kill Ultimate.

'I should also give you a new name.' He thought as he looked at Ultra. He had both hands on his tail in a gentle hold and gently sucking on the tip of his tail as he was sleeping.

Ulen was about to exit the current room when he heard a noise behind him. Ulen spun around and pulled out his gun and moved his left arm to protect Ultra more. What he saw shocked him.

"Via, what are you doing here?" Ulen asked in complete shock as he lowered his gun.

"I could ask you the same thing, but where are you taking your son?" Via asked concerned.

"I'm taking him to where he can be raised and trained to his maximum." Ulen replied.

"He should be raised like a normal child, now please give him to me. I want to raise him as a normal child and be able to play with his twin sister, and not be feared by the world and try to kill him." Via begged him.

"He will be raised by Ultimate as he sees fit, for only he can truly see the importance of his future." Ulen stated.

"Who's Ultimate?" Via asked.

"The small boy next to me, and who helped with the A.W. project." He replied.

"Why are you giving our son to him?" She asked in an angry tone with her hands on her hips (A/N: Total Chi-Chi posture right here, just missing the frying pan).

"For he helped in every aspect of the project and I agreed that I would give him my 1st son from the A.W. incorporating his specific genes that now make him his 'son'." He said.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR SON, AND WHY HIS DNA." She furious yelled at him.

"I was desperate to find the next level of the Coordinator and he supplied the means to do so. He said that his DNA would help him even more than just the manipulation of our DNA." He said.

"Why would it help our son more?" She asked.

"He comes from another planet than Earth in another universe. He is from a powerful warrior race able to destroy planets. I have to obey him, I saw what he can do and I fear his power." He told her.

"Then come with us, we can live in peace and will have no reason to live in fear." She told him.

"Alright I'll come with you but I have a question. Who's 'us'." He asked.

"My friends and sister. I called to help get the children to safely and live normal lives." She responded.

"Ok, but we need to keep his tail. All of Ultimate's genes in him are linked to it, and if we remove it he'll become weakened." He said.

"Alright, now let's go." She said.

They made their way to the back entrance, and Ulen handed Ultra to his wife to hold. They were about to the exit to meet up with Via's friends and sister when …

"ULEN!!! WE HAD A DEAL, DON'T YOU REMEMBER!!!!" A voice shouted in total anger and fury.

* * *

End Ch 5

* * *

Here's Ch 5, and another cliffhanger, and the cliffhangers will continue on. please review and will take ideas on how i should work on my wording.


	7. End of the Hibiki Tree

Claimer: I only own Ultimate and Nesgurwrath.

Disclaimer: Everything else is owned by the people who made them

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 6 – End of the Hibiki Tree

* * *

"ULEN!!! WE HAD A DEAL, DON'T YOU REMEMBER!!!!" A voice shouted in total anger and fury.

"Crap, it's him." Ulen said in panic.

"Dear calm down. He won't kill us if it will risk hurting his 'son' will he not." Via said.

"Thanks honey, I didn't think of that." He responded.

Both looked around for the origin of the voice. Ulen looked up and saw Ultimate standing on the edge of the rails on the 5th floor (A/N: I forgot how many floors the facility has itself). Ultimate jumped from the rail and fell down and did a diagonal back flip and landed, creating a creator 1' deep and cracking the concert up to 2' away. Ultimate stood up and walked over until he was 3' away from them and stopped.

"Ulen, you ungrateful backstabbing piece of trash. I knew you would turn against me, but didn't think that it would be now. I'll forgive you if you give me my 'son' to me now and get him out of your worthless mate's arms." Ultimate declared as looked at Ultra in Via's arms.

"Hey she's not worthless, and what if I don't want to hand him over to you?" Ulen asked.

"Well then, you can join him." Ultimate said while pointing up.

What they saw disgusted them. Over father on the 5th floor rail that Ultimate was standing on, they saw a man. He was backwards over the rail and his knees were holding him up there. His upper and lower body were separated and only being held together by his intestines. His head was on his spine that was almost out of his upper body, and his head was completely smashed open and you only saw his brown eyes, and the front half of the skull and his brains. The back portion of his head was completely blown apart.

"Do you reconsider our deal Ulen?" Ultimate asked.

Ulen looked at his wife and nodded at her, she looked at him that said 'You better come back' and she ran out to join up with her friends. He pulled out his hand gun and began to fire it at Ultimate. Ultimate sighed and dodged the incoming bullets coming at him. Ulen ran out of bullets and went to reload his clip, Ultimate rushed up to him and crushed the gun in his hands and ripped out his lower right arm. He then slammed the dismembered arm into Ulen's left arm breaking everything near the elbow joint. He then kicked Ulen in the gut knocking him down, and then placed his left foot on his chest pinning him down.

"So Ulen, why have you denied my deal to you?" Ultimate asked.

"I would have died in the end anyway, so I might as well deny you of what you want." Ulen said in great pain.

"Well you're going to die now. You and everyone else you hold dear to you, including your wife." Ultimate said charging a blast in his left hand.

"I accept my fate." Ulen said.

"Now die!!!" Ultimate shouted as he fired the blast as Ulen's head, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Via was running to join her friends when all of the sudden Ultimate appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going with my 'son', onna?" Ultimate questioned.

"He needs to be raised like a normal child should, with his parents and a place to gain friends. Where he can be raised without fear of his pears or feel the hatred of those around him for his abilities." Via responded.

"He doesn't need any of that onna, and its parent for you husband is now in the grave. He needs to be raised on how to fully utilize his strengths, mind, and energy. A place to train and work on his abilities, and know his superiority to the pathetic _humans_ around him." Ultimate retorted to her and his voice full of hate in the word humans.

"I won't allow it." She shouted at him.

"I hope you're prepared to die then." He said as he got into his offensive stance.

Via looked as Caridad and nodded to her. She took her niece (A/N: Cagalli) and got out of there.

"How are you going to kill me while I'm holding you 'son'." Via said confidently that he wouldn't attack her at all.

"Well you'll see right now then." He said.

Ultimate rushed forward and punched her in the stomach, then reached up and grabbed the boy and kneed her in the chest. Ultimate back flipped over her and landed 4' away. He got up and turned around.

"That's how." He said.

Via's friends were shocked to see her on the ground in pain and also to see Ultimate holding the baby boy.

"How dare you hurt Via, especially after she gave birth to her daughter." One of them said.

"No one ever plays fair in anything, especially me." Ultimate replied.

Ultimate readjusted Ultra in his arms and pulled away his right arm and pointed all his fingers at Via. He also un-raveled his tail from his waist and pointed the tip at the group running at him. Ultimate gathered energy in both.

"Now all of you die now!!!" Ultimate shouted as he unleashed the energy on Via and the group.

Five beams shot out of his fingers and cut through Via. For his tail, he made each individual hair at the tip of it fire three beams, mincing the group coming at him. Ultimate began to walk back to the building, and the tip of his tail formed an energy ball. Before he fully entered the building, his tail whacked the ball at the colony's spine. Ultimate made it to his hidden elevator in no time and took it, descending deep into the colony. The energy ball flew at the colony's spine and exploded on a crucial area, the master air and water purification automatic system (A/N: I don't know if this exists on a space colony so I'm making it up). Slowly alarms started to spread throughout the colony telling everyone to evacuate the colony due to the building toxins and contamination. The citizens immediately started to evacuate the colony. Ultimate exited the elevator and began to fly into his mobile suit. He created a giant portal so his machine could get through. He activated the systems and made his electro-suit attach only to his hips (A/N: Same cockpit design and structure as in G-Gundam). He then walked the machine through the portal to train himself and his 'son'.

* * *

15 years and 7 months later

* * *

Time has passed since the events at the Mendal Colony. People have continued their lives after the event. Tension between the naturals and coordinators has began to rise after this event until war has erupted between the two fractions; ZAFT vs. OMNI, Space vs. Earth. Some nations on Earth have chosen to remain neutral during this ongoing war. Now let us focus our attention back to Ultimate and Ultra and see what they are planning to do in one of these specific space colonies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One year and two months later

* * *

Time has passed in Ultimate's universe. Ultimate has continues to grow in strength and has continued to upgrade the cockpit design of his mobile suit. Ultra has grown significantly during this time. He is 16 years old now and can only go up to ssj5; he can't go any higher for his human genes prevent that. He has been told what has happened to him and has accepted that fact he has been modified and could care less now. He has learned a lot about his human and saiyan background and has an IQ of 735.

"Ultra, get out here right now!" Ultimate shouted.

Ultra rushed out of his room, down the stairs and out of the mansion. He then kneels in front of his father.

"What is it father?" Ultra asked.

"It is time for your mission to obtain the phase-shift data from the OMNI forces." Ultimate said as he signaled Ultra to rise.

"But that won't occur until another month from now." Ultra said (A/N: Referring to SEED universe timeline).

"You need to go now, that way you can learn about the colony and its design. That way it will be easier to steal one of the mobile suits that the OMNI forces are creating." Ultimate said.

"I see your point father." Ultra said.

"I have put you in the Heliopolis technical college. That is the closest I can get you to the Morgenroete facility on the colony. You will be going by the alias of Kira Hibiki." Ultimate said.

"So, I'm going to use that idiotic last name that ignorant man." Ultra said.

"True, but you are greater than that fool. Now go forth and complete your mission." Ultimate said.

Ultimate gave his 'son' all the information that he needed to get past anything that the application office might ask. He also gave his 'son' a key to live in a house he designed and bought on the colony along with some cash so he could buy food and clothes. Ultra thanked his father and he created a portal and went through it.

'Excellent, once we take over Earth and Space I'll have him rule that universe since humans are the only thing living in it, also there is nothing in there to help me increase my own strength.' Ultimate thought as he went back to his training.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One month later in SEED universe and Ultra p-o-v

* * *

Ultra was taking a break after working hard on the documentations and data he was given by the professor.

'He gives this stuff to me for only I can work on it; he can't understand it unless I simplify it for him. Pathetic human.' Ultra thought.

He continued to stare at the sky while listening to the news report that was going on, happening on Earth. Then he sensed 2 people coming towards him, they were Miriallia Haw, and Tolle Koenig. Some of his 'friends' on the colony, he just wanted this mission to be over. That way he would never see them again except under his father's rule of this universe. Once they saw him they shouted out his name and started walking to him.

"Hey Kira, there you are." Miriallia said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ultra asked.

"The professor said that he wanted to give you some more information for the project." Tolle said.

'Figures he would, this just shows me why the ultimate's should rule this universe completely.' Ultra thought but responded in a winey tired tone, "What, even on top of the stuff he gave me yesterday."

"Seems so, Kira." Tolle responded then looked at Ultra's laptop screen.

"Kaohsiung isn't that far away, is it? Will the homeland be all right?" Mir asked (A/N: I'm too lazy to include the dialogue for the news cast, if you seen the show you know what the reporter says).

"Sure. There's no need to worry. Although they're close, we're a neutral entity. It's unthinkable for Orb to become a battlefield." Tolle said.

'That's what you think. Soon Earth and Space will unite to defeat my father and me but in the end all will fall before us.' Ultra thought but said to his 'friends', "Well let's get going guys."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 minutes later inside Morgenroete hanger

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultra followed the girl in front of him to the inside of the facility and saw 2 mobile suits inside their transport units.

"I knew it. The Earth Forces' new mobile weapons. Father, I knew you'd betray us all!" She shouted for all to hear.

The OMNI and ZAFT soldiers on the ground saw us both and one of the ZAFT soldiers aimed his rifle at her specifically.

'Damn I'm suppose to remain hidden along with my power but I have no chose but to she her _human_ ass.' Ultra thought.

Ultra moved and pulled her back and fired a ki blast at that soldier, he was unable to avoid it and as instantly incinerated. He then ducked low to the ground and forcefully dragged the girl's ass on the ground to the shelters while avoiding the ZAFT fire on them.

"What the hell, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ultra asked once there were out of there line of sight.

The girl didn't respond as they continued to run to a shelter. Soon they arrived at the elevators.

"Look some people have evacuated here." Ultra said as he pushed the speaker button for it.

"It there still someone out there?" A man's voice said.

"Yes, my friend and I need to get inside. Please open the door." Ultra said.

"Two of you?" The man said.

"That's right." Ultra responded.

"We're fill to capacity already, there should be shelter 37 in the left block can you make it there?" He asked.

Ultra looks out to the area and knows that he can't go through there with this emotional girl. Who knows how she would react from seeing those mobile suits again.

"Please take my friend at least. She's just a girl." Ultra said.

"Yea ok, sorry." He said as the glass elevator door opened.

"Get in." Ultra commanded at the girl.

She responded with a gasp. Ultra grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the elevator.

"What are you … I can't …." She said as she resisted getting in the elevator.

"I have no time for this shit right now." Ultra said as he delivered a powerful blow into her stomach, rendering her unconscious.

He put her in the elevator and closed the door that sent her down below. He watched the light above the elevator turn from green to red and then began to head back to the mobile suits.

'Now to complete my mission.' Ultra thought.

Ultra watched the OMNI and ZAFT soldiers fight it out for the 2 mobile suits he saw a ZAFT soldier move on the railway he was on to shoot at the back of the female OMNI soldier on one of the mobile suits. He shot a ki blast at the ZAFT unit killing him instantly. He watched the fight continue until a blast from an explosion to his right from a hallway rendered him off balance. He yelled out loud as the female on the mobile suit saw him.

"Come here." She said, "This way."

Ultra then moved onto the walkway that was above the 2 mobile suits, he stopped when he was above the one she was on and leaped over the rail. She watched as he fell down and landed on the machine and didn't lose his balance. She heard one of the OMNI soldiers get killed and she turned in the direction.

"Humana!" She said as she pointed she handgun in the direction.

Then a ZAFT soldier about Ultra's age came running out and shot the woman in the right shoulder and then his gun jammed. He threw it on the ground and pulled out his knife and jumped up with is booster and began to charge at her. Ultra moved in and kicked the knife out of his and looked intensely at the boy.

"What are you?" Ultra asked.

"What do you mean, I'm a coordinator." The boy responded.

"No your not, so I'll ask again. What are you?" Ultra stated at him.

They looked at each other until the woman recovered and shot at the boy but missed. The boy moved back and went to the other mobile suit. The woman pushed Ultra into the mobile suit and began to power it up.

'It's weird, that boy felt like more of a coordinator yet less than an ultimate if I was fully human.' Ultra thought as he looked at the screen, '**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver Synthesis System, a gundam? Wait this is the OMNI mobile suit I must capture. I must contact my father and find out my next mission.'

* * *

End Ch 6

* * *

here's chapter 6 for you all, plz review my story and tell me what you all think of it.


	8. Dark Intentions

Claimer: I only own Ultimate, that it all

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 7 – Dark Intentions

* * *

As the hanger blew up, the two mobile suits flew out of the explosion. Both the Strike and Aegis landed and moved around awkwardly. A Ginn landed next to the Aegis, then after a few seconds pulled out its sword and lunged at the strike. Murrue activated the phase-shift armor and blocked the blow. The Aegis left the battle and the Ginn put away its sword and pulled out its machine gun instead. Ultra go tired of this pathetic fight and decided to do something about it.

"Move over and let me pilot this machine." Ultra said.

"What?" Murrue questioned.

"Let me fly this machine or do you want to die?" Ultra responded.

"Alright." Murrue said as she out of the seat.

Ultra moved into the seat and opened up the operating system of the mobile suit. He then began to re-write the entire program at lightning speed. Murrue was shocked by how fast he was going and knew exactly what to do to rewrite the programming. Once he was done, he flew at the Ginn and fired his Vulcan cannons at its machine gun, destroying it completely. He then elbowed the Ginn in the chest and kicked its legs out. As the Ginn fell to the ground he kneed it in the back and pulled out one of the armor knifes and pierced it through the cockpit. The Ginn deactivated and fell to the ground and it didn't explode.

"B-But – how – when – what?" Murrue stumbled in her speech to ask Ultra how he did all that.

"I've watched these things in combat through the news and determined how to take them out quickly and effectively." Ultra told her.

"Ok, but what are you?" She asked.

"You'll find out when I feel like telling you." Ultra retorted.

Murrue blacked out from her injury from earlier and gave Ultra time to contact his father. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket, and then he hooked it up to the panel and activated the box. The box chimed that it was fully activated; Ultra then turned on the radio and dialed in the correct channel.

"Father, can you hear me father?" Ultra asked.

"What is it, your interrupting my training?" Ultimate said.

"I'm in the OMNI mobile suit, what should I do next." Ultra asked.

"Excellent. I've perfected the program against beam weapons. I need you to get to Earth so stay with the OMNI forces till then. You will reach the Earth's orbit in a few days with them in one of there new mobile suit carrier ships. During that time, create a computer virus to hack into the ships' radar system to make it so your decent angle is the same as that ships to Alaska. At the last moment, deactivate the virus. It will be too late to pick you up by then and you will descend to Africa, Libya to be more precise. Once you are there on Earth contact me again. Also train your body to resist the immense temperatures of re-entry. Over and out." Ultimate said as he cut communications.

'So I must stay with then a bit longer than I wanted. No matter, I'll follow my orders and soon we will rule this world.' Ultra thought.

Ultra moved the suit over near a park and had it kneel and he shut down the suit down. Ultra then got out with and unconscious Murrue and put her down on a nearby bench. He watched her as if she was to auto-heal.

"Kira!" Shouted some familiar voices he knew of.

Ultra turned around and saw Mir, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey running towards him. Ultra was pissed off; he wanted them to be in a shelter so he didn't have to deal with them anymore.

"Kira, were you piloting that thing?" Kuzzey asked.

Now things were a whole lot worst, they watched the entire fight with the Ginn.

"Yea, so?" Ultra asked.

"But didn't you say you hated fighting." Kuzzey continued.

"No, you're putting words in my mouth that I don't believe in. All of you assumed that I didn't like to fight since I live in Orb. It's a kill or be killed right now during this war time. Personally I didn't want to be killed." Ultra said.

"Anyway, how were you ale to fly that suit?" Sai asked to change the subject of the conversation.

"It was simple. I just had to reprogram the O.S. of the suit. With the old O.S., I don't know they expected it to work to what they anticipated." Ultra said.

"That's amazing. Hey, can we check out the suit?" Tolle asked.

"I don't see why not." Ultra said as he walked a few paces away.

He got into a meditative stance to train his mind and body to resist the immense temperatures of re-entry.

* * *

6 hours later

* * *

Time passed, and events occurred. Heliopolis collapsed after the battle of ZAFT units equipped with bunker busting weapons. Ultra was floating in the debris of the collapsed colony. He had received word from Natarle to return to the ship. He returned with a colony space pod and they allowed him to board with it. Ultra opened up the cockpit to see who was in the pod he brought in.

'Flay? Oh shit, this is no longer is coincidence that people I know are here. God damn it, this is going to be torture for me to survive all the way to Earth with them.' Ultra thought as he watched her exit the pod.

Ultra's black box somehow got out of his pocket (A/N: I pulled on it with the string I put on it) and floated towards her. He quickly moved forward to get it but sped up to her faster (A/N: Let the torture begin on Ultra).

"Kira?!?" Flay said as she moved to him.

As they neared each other, Flay extended her arms and wrapped them around Ultra's waist. She hugged him with all her might and didn't want to let go. Ultra was getting annoyed by this and wanted her to stop.

"Flay, what were you doing in the pod?" Ultra asked as he got the box and put it away in his pocket (A/N: I got no more sting for mine broke, I'm sad).

"I was with my friends shopping when an explosion occurred. I got separated from them and got put into the shelter. I was so scared Kira. This is a ZAFT ship isn't it." Flay said loudly first then quietly for the last part.

"Nope, this is an OMNI owned ship, including the big guy to our left." Ultra stated while indicating the suit by moving his head left.

Flay saw the mobile suit and gasped, she panicked and hugged Ultra in a vices like grip and played her head on his chest. He was getting tired of her holding onto him for dear life. Then he remembered something that could be to his advantage.

"Sai and the others are here as well. Let's go join them." Ultra said and he hoped she would let go.

Flay removed her arms from his waist and felt the blood flowing to them but she moved and hooked onto his right arm instead and she looked at him excitedly. Ultra figured that this was the best he would get and moved out of the hanger to go to the kitchen and join the others.

* * *

19 days later

* * *

Much time and events have passed, Artemis has fallen, the Archangel has seen and met with Lacus Clyne and returned her to ZAFT, the advance fleet along with George Allster being wiped out by the ZAFT forces, and Flay blaming him for her father's death, Ultra and company joining OMNI, the small battle with the 3 of the stolen mobile suits and going into the debris field to collect supplies. Right now, the Archangel has joined the 8th fleet and is orbiting around the Earth. Ultra has created and infected the ship's radar with his virus to think he has he same decent angle as they do once they begin re-entry when the time comes. Ultra hears the alarm go off and has moved into the strike and convinced Murrue into launching Mu and himself.

'Now where is the duel?' Ultra thought to himself as he searched out for the suit.

Ultra was exploring when he found the suit and began it engage it. This battle continued on as the drifted closer to the Earth and its gravity began to affect them. The shuttle of the Heliopolis citizens passed by and the Duel destroyed it. Before he had to move into a decent position, he got one final shot at the Duel, straight through the cockpit, destroying the suit. He then moved into his decent posture and triggered the virus. Once it was too late for them to move and pick him up he deactivated the virus. He saw the desert sand approaching him quickly so he moved and used up 90% the suits energy to slow do his decent speed. He landed on the sand safely and adjusted the O.S. to correct for the desert sand. He pulled out his black box and plugged it in.

"Father, can you hear me?" Ultra asked.

"What is it?" Ultimate asked.

"I have arrived on Earth, what should I do now?" Ultra commanded.

"Move to these coordinates and wait for me there. I will arrive there in 20 minuets." Ultimate said as the transmission ended.

Ultra noticed that it was only 10 miles south of his location, so he shut off the phase-shift armor and began to move to the location.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultra was waiting for his father when a giant portal opened up before him. 2 mobile suits were being transported on a giant flatbed truck. Ultra got out of the strike and moved to the truck. Ultimate exited the truck and waited for his 'son'. Ultra got to his father and bowed before him.

"Raise my 'son'." Ultimate commanded, and Ultra got up.

"Do you have the P.S. armor data as well as your own combat data?" He asked his 'son'.

"Right here father." Ultra said as he pulled out the two disks.

"Perfect, you can destroy that piece of garbage before us." Ultimate said as he looked at the strike.

Ultra raised his hand at the strike and shot a ki ball at it. The strike was incinerated by the blast.

"What now father."

"You will upload the data into your machine, and I will upload the P.S. data into mine. We'll wipe the discs of their info when we are done and then destroy them."

"Can we terrorize the Earth afterwords?"

"Yes, I go East, you West."

"When do we commence?"

"Once the data is all uploaded, you can begin without me."

Ultra moved to his true machine and uploaded the P.S. data and his own combat data. He destroyed the combat disc and threw the P.S. dice at his father. His machine rose and began to move westward to the Americas (A/N: The two machine looks like this; Ultra's is a dark version of the Strike Freedom and Ultimate's looks like a bigger version of himself). Ultimate got into his machine and uploaded the P.S. data clean out of the disc and destroyed it. Ultimate then started up his machine and its unique cockpit system and began to move east.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

"This could be a problem for us." Sahib Ashman, leader of the Desert Dawn said as his group watched what happened to the Strike and the rise of the 2 unknown mobile suits.

"But, wasn't the strike supposed to land in Alaska, not the desert." Ahmed El Fasi said.

"I wonder what went wrong." A blond girl under a hat said.

"Quickly, we must prepare ourselves against this new enemy they will not have our land!!" Sahib said.

They group cheered and when they turned around they saw death itself. The unknown machine that went west was behind them. The unknown suit fired its chest cannon at the group kill all but two of them. The suit began to move to the locations of their resistance.

"C-Cagalli, are you alright?" Kisaka asked.

"I'm fine Kisaka. We must warn my father of the new danger to Orb as well as the Earth." Cagalli said but with her hat gone and some of her clothes ripped open (A/N: No her assets aren't showing you prevs, her jeans from the knee down as gone, her sleeves and lower part of her shirt around her lower torso are gone).

"Let's get going now." Kisaka said as he got her and moved into a surviving jeep from the attack.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

"Father, can you hear me?" Ultra asked through the radio.

"What is it?" Ultimate asked annoyed.

"I keep sensing a familiar presence, which almost feels like a part of me." Ultra said.

"That must be your twin sister that you're sensing. I'll get her and convert her if you want." Ultimate said.

"I could care less about her; you can do what you want." Ultra said.

"Alright then she will die then." Ultimate said as he cut the connection.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

After Ultimate cut the radio, he was still making his way to the ZAFT controlled base in this area. He was going to see how fast he could kill them all and show them the superiority of his superior mobile suit he created against the pieces of junk against him.

* * *

End Ch 7

* * *

here's ch 7 for u all plz review, i won't update this anymore till i have a good amount of reviews


	9. Dark Conquest pt 1

Claimer: I only own Ultimate and his machine

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 8 – Dark Conquest Part 1

* * *

As Ultimate traveled to Banadia, he wondered how he should start off the slaughter feast. Ultimate was 5 miles away from the town.

'How should I begin this massacre? Hmmm. Ha, I got it; they won't know what hit them. Hahaha!!!' Ultimate thought.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Energy Rain – He begins to charge energy into his hands, which was transferred through the gloves in the cockpit and to his suits hands. He then threw the two the two blasts up into the sky and they exploded on each other above part of the town. Slivers of energy rained down upon the town and cut through anything they came into contact with. This affects an area up to 3 ½ mile radius.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

This attack hit the heart of the town. Ultimate rushed into the town and began to destroy more buildings to get ZAFT's attention and get to their main HQ. ZAFT responded to the attack sent out their forces of DINN's and BuCUE's. 3 BuCUE's started their attack on Ultimate. He saw this and decided to kick off his attack on them, the BuCUE's opened fire but their attacked were useless against Ultimate's Emperor-phase armor. Ultimate plowed through the middle BuCUE and punched through the other 2 on the sides in the cockpit. Ultimate opened both his hands and prepared for his next attack.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Chain Lighting – Ultimate creates and energy blast that attacks one target, and then moves out and attacks any target that is similar in properties to the 1st target.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

This lighting hit one of the DINN's that was flying around, the DINN exploded after only a few seconds. The lighting continued on its destruction and soon it wiped out all of the DINN's that were airborne. He then began to take out the BuCUE's that were left to deal with; he turned on his radio and tuned it to the neutral frequency.

"You call these mobile suits, more like pieces of trash to me." Ultimate taunted to the ZAFT forces.

"Why are you attacking us, who are you and what faction do you belong to?" Questioned a male voice.

"I'm attacking you because I can and I don't belong to any of your pathetic factions. Besides its rude ask for a person's name without giving your own first." Ultimate responded.

"Very well then, I am Commander Andrew Waltfeld, also known as the desert tiger. Now what is your name?" Andrew said.

"All you need to know is my first name, which is Ultimate. I am the last thing you pathetic _humans_ will ever see." Ultimate said.

"Wow Andy, he sounds confident, but why would he say that even though he is a human?" A female voice said.

"You're right Aisha; we'll just have to change that won't we." Andrew said.

"Ha, you can try but in the end you see that you will fail." Ultimate stated.

Two energy beams shot out at Ultimate's mobile suit, and he backhanded them into the building next to him. A BuCUE soon appeared and had a turret laser system on its back, but unlike a normal BuCUE, it moved faster and seemed to have more firepower. This is ZAFT's newest machine, the LaGOWE. The LaGOWE began to circle him and the turret aimed at him, it circled before it started to open fire on him. Ultimate easily dodged the fire of laser beams that were coming at him, the LaGOWE activated the beam saber that was build into its head and charged at Ultimate. Ultimate ducked under the LaGOWE, he raised his hands and extended his pointer and middle fingers. He covered them in energy and rose then into the LaGOWE's undercarriage, 1 yard away from the LaGOWE's joints. The LaGOWE passed over him and crashed into a nearby building. It Tried to get up but couldn't due to its severed connection with its joints. Ultimate got up and slowly began to walk to the machine.

"Andy, what happened? How could we lose, we're the perfect fighting couple." Aisha asked.

"I truly don't know Aisha, I don't know." Andrew said.

"I'll tell you why you lost. You tried to take on the most powerful mobile suit in all existence along with the most genetically enhanced entity in the universe. Now you will pay for your failure with your lives." Ultimate stated as he neared the LaGOWE.

The LaGOWE tried to stop his advance but Ultimate's armor reflected the beams back at the turret, destroying it and killing the suits power. Ultimate stopped in front of the LaGOWE. He raised his left arm and began to charge a ki ball in his palm.

"Now be prepared to die, along with this entire city!!!" Ultimate shouted at them.

Ultimate released the ki ball that he charged up and shot it at the LAGOWE's cockpit. It pierced the cockpit and exploded, taking out the suit and rapidly expanding outwards to engulf the entire city. After the remained after the smoke and dust settled, was nothing but ruins and Ultimate.

"That was hardly even a warm-up for me. Hopefully I'll find someone who can mildly entertain me." Ultimate boringly said.

Ultimate lifted off and continued to head east. (A/N: Ultra has made it to the boarded of Algeria, Niger, and Mali with little resistance.)

* * *

2 Months later

* * *

Time has passed on Earth and space. Both ZAFT and OMNI fear these two mighty mobile suits that are terrorizing the Earth. Africa, Asia, Eastern Europe, and ½ of South America are now all under these 2 mobile suits alone. These areas haven't tried to rebel at all for they fear what will happen to them if they try to. OMNI and ZAFT wonder were these 2 mobile suits came from and why they haven't run out of supplies and energy. What they don't know is that Ultimate's suit feeds off his body's ki, while Ultra's suit uses an anti-matter reactor and has a machine which creates infinite matter and anti-matter for the reactor and also creates infinite ammo. Ultra's bullets have enough power to pierce phase-shift armor. The Archangel is safely within JOSH-A, worried what has happened to "Kira" and that he is still safe and hasn't been destroyed but one of these 2 deadly mobile suits. Let us shift our focus now to Ultimate as he approaches Orb.

"I know that my 'son' would love to destroy Orb, but right now he's encountering more resistance in South America than anticipated." Ultimate thought out loud, "We'll I'll make sure that they do suffer under my power."

As Ultimate approached Orb's territorial waters, Orb was prepared with its naval defenses. All cannons were locked on to Ultimate as he approached. Ultimate had a surprise for them.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Mental Crush Attack – One of Ultimate's psychic attacks. Ultimate's eyes began to spin rapidly as he looked at Orb's "Defenses". He lifted his head up and the entire fleet was lifted out of the water and up 30 yards above the water's surface. His eyes began to glow intensity as the ships began to be crushed from his mental pressure. Soon all the ships exploded and Ultimate passed into Orb's territorial waters.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

He continued to move to the Orb mainland with no interference. A few minutes later, he arrived at the mainland and start terrorizing the citizens. Orb's military was completely caught off guard and tried to force him off, to prevent the death of innocent civilians. Ultimate had different plans in mind. His tail unraveled from his waist and crashed through building, he also extended his pinky fingers and started to fire ki blasts from them. Soon the first city was completely leveled with no survivors. Ultimate stopped and started to charge a special Ki ball in his right palm and threw it into the air. He extended his right arm and turned his hand into a fist, the Ki ball exploded and turned into a huge bright light, and it glowed like the moon. Ultimate began to twitch and soon started to have spasms. Then he began to transform along with the mobile suit. Orb forces were shocked to see this mobile suit morph into what looked like a Giant ape. Once the transformation ended, he stood 750' tall and took up 1/8 of the island. The Giant ape looked at the military island of Onogoro, and it almost looked like it was smirking at them. Then he opened his mouth and fired a Chou Makouhou at the island, completely vaporizing the island. Ultimate then went into a total rampage on the island, destroying all forms of life on the island. Once he made sure the nothing that moved was left, he looked at the power ball. He lifted his left arm and opened his left hand at the ball. The power ball slowly began to dissipate until it was finally gone. Ultimate soon reverted back to his normal form. Ultimate shut down the suit and exited the machine, he landed on the ground and stretched, and then he ate one of his supreme sensu beans and sat on the ground to regain his strength.

'That used more energy than I predicted it would. Thankfully the next time I do that, I'll be used to it.' He thought.

* * *

10 minutes later, P-O-V shift

* * *

"That is one overpowered machine, and too strong to deal with head-on. Hopefully we can arrange a meeting to discuss what he wants." Said the PLANT's supreme leader at the meeting they were having as they watched the total annihilation of Orb.

"Are you nuts, with a machine like that we could win the war against the naturals. All we need to do is kill him and acquire that machine." One of the council members said.

"Patrick, if we can't defeat that machine, then I doubt that we could kill him." Said the leader.

"We could Siegel; all we need to do is wait for him to exit his machine. He is open to attack during then." Patrick explained.

"No, all we need to do is get him to tell us his demands." Siegel said.

As the council discuss on how to arrange this meeting, Patrick thought to himself.

'Once I'm the leader of the PLANT's, I'll do anything in my power to get that machine without our advice Siegel. I could use GENESIS on him if I can't find a way to acquire his machine, granted the machine would be destroyed, but our threat on our new species would be gone.' Patrick thought.

* * *

5 minutes later, P-O-V shift

* * *

After Ultimate left the remains of Orb to help his 'son' in South America, debris was lifted of the ground by a trap door. 2 men came out along with a girl.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Said the 1st man.

"I'm fine father." Cagalli said to her father, Uzumi, the leader of Orb.

"Good, how about you Kisaka?" Uzumi said.

"I am fine sir, but what about your arm?" Kisaka said

He looked at his arms and saw that his left arm was completely shredded apart. It wasn't bleeding at all for the blast the wiped out Onogoro – the island they were on – the heat generated by the blast sealed the cuts on his arm.

"It will be alright, granted it's now unusable. Thankfully it's not bleeding. We'll have to get out of here to a nearby nation to get it more seriously looked at though." Uzumi said.

"We should go immediately sir, who knows if he might return." Kisaka said.

"We should father." Cagalli said.

"Alright, let's go then." Uzumi said as he gave in to their worry for him

They made their way to the ruined docks and found a small motor boat that somehow survived the destruction, with little damage to it, so it was still usable. They got in and started up the engine and sailed to the closet nation next to them.

* * *

20 minutes later, P-O-V shift

* * *

Ultimate made it over to South America and got in contact with his 'son'.

"Boy, what's taking so long?" Ultimate questioned, as he got into visual sight of him.

"Sorry father, but OMNI keeps sending new forces in their new mobile suits. They only know how to shoot but not to move." Ultra replied as he quickly bowed to his father when he was 20 yards apart.

"Well then, why don't I take out their supplies and re-enforcements." Ultimate replied with an evil grin.

* * *

End Ch 8

* * *

well here's the next chaper in my story. plz review.


	10. Dark Conquest pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or their characters.

Claimer: I do own Ultimate, his attacks, and this story idea.

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 9 – Dark Conquest Part 2

* * *

"Well then, why don't I take out their supplies and re-enforcements." Ultimate replied with an evil grin.

Ultimate brought up his computer screen and began to type rapidly into it. Then he stopped typing and lowered the screen. He then brought up both of his hands and started to charge ki into them, his and were open and facing two different directions.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Energy Bombardment – Ki blasts fire out rapidly of his palms, without being affected from any recoil. These blasts flew into the air without stopping, and traveled past the front lines and deep into North America. The blasts stared to descend into targeted locations. The ki blasts fell upon factories that created the strike daggers suits and the training facilities that trained mobile suit pilots. The blasts went from the central parts of the complexes and traveled outward up to 5 miles away, each blast had a radius of 500 yards. Soon all the blasts stopped falling on each targeted location. (A/N: Like Super Buu's Human extinction attack but can work on targets without a ki signatures.)

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate lowered his hands and looked over to his 'son'.

"Well now, let's take care of these pests in our way."

"Yes father, let the slaughter begin."

Both took off and headed straight towards the OMNI forces and their strike daggers. Ultra unleashed a volley of beam blasts at the daggers, bursting through the cockpit and destroying the suits. Ultimate tore through the units with his speed and destroyed the supply depots near the front lines. He also whipped out camps and tents of the sleeping soldiers getting up from the sound of combat. Ultra extended the wings on his back and released the Super DRAGOON units. The units mercilessly attacked the daggers – as the daggers were, trying as they fruitlessly were – to destroy the two unknown machines. Ultra flew up into the sky and unleashed a volley of beams at the airborne units and planes that were charging at them. As this was occurring, Ultimate was charging energy into both of his hands and extended his arms out to his sides. He then unleashed the blasts extending outward for miles and the blasts were 3 miles in diameter. He then started to rotate around to move the blasts to the sides, taking out the surrounding ground forces. He rotated 6 times to make sure there were no survivors left. He destroyed everything 30 miles away. Ultimate ended the blasts as ultra landed onto the ground.

"That takes care of this blockade father."

"Yes it does 'son', now let us head on to North America, and destroy the OMNI leader."

They both took off and headed north. As they moved along, they encountered no resistance at all. Countries they moved through surrendered to them. They began to encounter some resistance as they moved into the Panama reign.

"Let's vaporize this place, father."

"Agreed 'son'."

Both started their attack on the Panama base. Ultra went at the HQ of the base and destroyed it with a blast from the chest cannon. He then moved on to destroy the supply depots at the base along with the barracks. Ultimate was going around and destroying any suits that were out, engaging in the battle with an attack he hasn't tried in battle yet.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Energy Burn – Ultimate looked at two incoming suits and did nothing to stop them. The two daggers swiped down on him with their beam swords but Ultimate vanished before they hit him. Ultimate appeared behind them and punched through the backs of the daggers and straight through the machines where the cockpits were. The pilots were now in his now enclosed hands, trying to get out of the crushing grip they were in. Ultimate sent a quick flash of energy in his hands, and the two OMNI soldiers and they slowly began to burn from the energy covering them. They slowly burned into nothing but ash.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate began to move to the mass driver with the daggers still on his arms. He moved straight to its hanger and punched through one of the walls, which caused the two daggers and shuttles to explode. 2 more daggers approached the flames, thinking he couldn't have survived that explosion. He appeared in front of them out of the flames. He unleashed 2 energy blasts vaporizing the daggers. Ultimate powered up and allowed lighting to form in his aura, he then touched one of the support beams of the mass driver and the lighting flowed through it, destroying the mass driver. Ultimate jumped up and brought out his middle-back wings, he extended his wings and started charging ki into each feather tip.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Acid Rain – Each feather tip released the energy they held and the energy came arcing down to the ground. Each energy bolt hit the ground and destroyed up to a diameter of 1,000 feet. 2,000 blasts hit the ground destroying everything.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate landed on the ground and brought his wings back into his body and turned to his 'son'.

"Let's get going 'son'."

"Yes father."

They continued on North to the US. They encountered no resistance for as they moved into new countries, they surrendered to them. Soon they reached the border of the US.

"'Son', go West and handle anything that develops over there. I'll head East and take out the capital of OMNI."

"Alright father. I'll handle anything that develops in the West."

They split up and Ultimate headed straight to Washington, DC. Ultimate had no resistance while traveling to the capital; he expected something to slow him down.

'They probably have a trap setup for me, unfortunately for them; nothing can get through this armor.' Ultimate thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

15 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he approached the capital, he felt a good amount of ki built it there. He expected them to do something like this. The OMNI forces opened fire on him, but Ultimate continued to move right through them. He destroyed them with no mercy at all; he even destroyed the buildings that were in his way. Ultimate jumped up into the air and charged energy into both of his extended hands, and created a ki ball in each hand.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Top of Devastation – Ultimate spins around and increases his speed until he looks like a top with a floating energy ring around him. He then fires smaller blasts out of the ki balls that are floating in front of his hands. The blasts flew everywhere; destroying buildings, suits, ammo stocks, ships, and planes including Air Force One at the airport that was being prepped for the president's evacuation. One dagger – that was airborne during the time – came down on Ultimate with his beam saber drawn out. The beam broke and the dagger decided to ram him, he shot forward at him and was destroyed due to Ultimate's rotation speed. He began to tilt side to side, increasing the destruction around him.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate stopped spinning around and dissipated the ki balls in his hands. He looked around and saw that everything was destroyed except one building, The White House. Ultimate flew to the White House and landed in front of it. He shut down his machine and suit that was on him was removed, he then took of the mechanical parts that transferred his ki to the exterior of the mobile suit, they were on his; hands, feet, tail, arms, legs, chest, back, and face mask. He opened up the cockpit and jumped down in front of the doors leading into the White House. He opened up the doors and was met with a hail of gun fire. He calmly walked forward and revealed all the wings on his back. He then started to gather ki into each feather and a more concentrated amount near the tips. Then he extended them to their full length.

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Death Wings – A solid beam of ki came out of each feather tip and continued to stay there. As he walked forward, he brought his wings forward, sweeping the beams. The soldiers were cut clean through their bodies from the beams. A soldier that was above the door jumped down with his knife out, aiming for the back of Ultimate's head. The lower set of wings moved back and the beams rotated around and cut through the soldier.

DRAGOON Feathers – 4 soldiers; 2 on each side, were out of the attack range. 40 feathers stopped their beams and shot out from his mid-back wings and left an energy-image of the feathers on his wings. The feathers flew towards the soldiers and began to fire small ki beams at them from all angles. They were shot at, taking a beam through each part of their bodies.

Mobile Death Beams – Ultimate saw one last soldier in the hallway and the feathers – after killing all the troops that were out of his wings – shot into the wall. Soon a beam was made and moved towards the soldier. He quickly jumped over it and quickly ducked backwards to dodge the next one, but the assault rife he held was cut clean through the middle. He saw one last beam coming at him, but the beam tilted diagonally and more beams joined the first one, becoming a beam net. It went straight through him, the beams dissipated and the soldier fell apart. The feathers shot out of the wall and re-attached to his wings. (A/N: Idea for this attack came from the 1st Resident Evil movie – which I don't own.)

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Ultimate relaxed his wings and moved them behind his body. He began to walk down the hallway, jumping over the cut up remains of the OMNI soldier. He continued on until he got to a locked door. Ultimate did a burst power up, destroying the door and parts of the wall around it. He saw the President and 10 guards around him. The President went for cover as the guards opened fire on Ultimate. He let the bullets hit him and ricochet off of him. He then rose his arms up horizontally and extended his fingers. One beam fired out of each finger and went through each of the guard's hearts. They fell over and the President panicked, trying to open the escape door below him. He got it open and tried to descend but someone grabbed the back of his collar and brought him 3 inches in front of the person's face

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. President?" Ultimate said in a dark voice.

* * *

End Ch 9

* * *

here's the next chapter in my series. plz review and tell me how it is.


	11. Dark Conquest pt 3

Claimer: I only own Ultimate and his moves

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 10 – Dark Conquest Part 3

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. President?" Ultimate said in a dark voice.

"I was, uh, going to go and, uh, getting some wine?" The President said.

"I think you were trying to run away."

"I wasn't, I wasn't!!!"

"_Right._"

Ultimate then proceeded to drag the President out of the room and into the hallway. They continued down the hallways until ultimate reached a room. He kicked the door off its hinges with his left leg. The President noticed that they were in the press room. He was flung towards the podium. He looked at Ultimate and watched in horror as a 2nd one appeared to his left. The one on the left went over and started to set up the live feed camera for broadcasting worldwide, and receivable in the PLANTs. The original walked up and continued to drag him to the podium.

'How did he make 2 of himself' The President thought.

"That is an extreme speed clone." Ultimate responded to the President's question.

"W-w-what?" The President panicky said.

"A clone. I create through my energy, speed, and mental powers." Ultimate responded.

"But how did you --" The President began before being interrupted.

"Know what I was thinking? Easy, I dove into your mind." Ultimate said.

"A-alright. How does the clone work?" The President asked. (A/N: will now be abbreviated as Pres for know on)

"Fine. My speed is so great; I create an image of myself behind. Normally the image would slowly fade, but if I concentrated on it, the image would last longer. Then I figured out, by using the energy of the image and the energy around it, it would become solid. The hands, feet, knees, elbows, head, and heart would become solid only. To get rid of the clone, you must have a power level 15 times greater that the clone."

"That sounds complex." The Pres said.

"It is, for a mere _human_." Ultimate responded with venom in is voice.

Ultimate looked over at the clone, and the clone nodded his head. Ultimate made the Pres stand behind the podium and Ultimate stood to his left out of the camera range, for now.

"Now, it's time. Just read the teleprompter and do any actions that are written, as you give 'your' surrender speech." Ultimate spoke in a serious voice.

The Pres nodded and looked at the camera. The clone counted down its' fingers to 2 then pointed at his as the red light came on.

"Good afternoon, nations of the world. This is the President of the United States of America and leader of the OMNI forces. A little while ago, Washington D.C. was attacked by the leader of the two unknown mobile suits. Unfortunately all OMNI troops stationed here were destroyed, along with every building except for the White House. (Hangs head in shame and continues with the speech) Now may I present to you the new leader of the US and OMNI, Ultimate God Saiyan." The Pres said as he walked to the right, till he was out of view.

Ultimate moved behind the podium and floated up into view of the camera.

"Greetings, my name is Ultimate God Saiyan. Many might be wondering why is this kid speaking, the answer is that I am the pilot and leader of the unknown mobile suits. Many also must be thinking that the mobile suit does all of the work … wrong. The suit feeds off of my movements and is powered by my energy, it almost make me laugh at the scum who want to use my machine. Now, I want every nation to surrender to my will and might; otherwise, you'll end up like him."

Ultimate shot his right hand into the President's skull. He proceeded to pull out the president's brain, along with the whole spinal cord. The President's body fell to its knees before falling to the ground.

"I'll make sure you end up like him. In-fact, I'll go so slowly killing you, you'll be begging me for instant death."

He then used his telekinesis powers to bring a laptop forward and proceeded to use it. He then turned it to the camera, and a live image of Heaven's Base was on the screen.

"Now, watch as the heaven's fall to destruction."

He charged up a ki blast and fired it through the wall. 5 minutes later the blast was seen on the computer screen heading into the ground before impact. The screen turned bright white for a solid 10 minutes. Once the light died down, nothing was remaining from the blast, everything was gone.

"Don't think you are safe as well ZAFT."

The screen changed to a view of Gibraltar and Ultimate fired off another blast. The blast slammed into Gibraltar and the base was incinerated as well.

"Now, either you can surrender to me, or you can join the people of Heaven's Base and Gibraltar. Contact the White House in one hour and tell me if you surrender. Otherwise, I'm coming after you along with my son. Now a parting picture as I leave."

The computer screen changed again to a live picture of Washington DC. All that was there were Ultimate's machine and the White House. Then the camera faded out, before turning to static.

'Hopefully they'll make the right decision, otherwise, I'll be having more fun before I leave and destroy this place.' Ultimate thought as the clone faded away.

Ultimate then began to calmly walk out of the room and to find the oval office. He first though, took a detour to the kitchen to get something to eat. As soon as he walked through the doors, the chefs panicked and proceeded to run. Ultimate created a ki ball and controlled it to go through all of them. After the distractions were all died, he found the walk-in fridge and tore the door off and got all the food out. He started to chow down on all of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

50 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultimate was finishing off the food from the fridge. He then dropped a clean chicken bone on the ground and then …

(Burrrrpppp!!!!!!)

"Ah, that was a good meal. Now to clean up and be ready to see who surrenders and who dies." Ultimate said.

As he moved out of the kitchen and to find the oval office, the smell of decay was getting to him. He incinerated everybody that he saw in the hallways and in any room. He made it to the oval office with 3 minutes to spare. He then sat down in the President's chair and made himself comfortable before turning on the video phone (A/N: these don't have that phone you have to hold up to your ear, cus that's just stupid to have in order to communicate). Soon it hit the time that Ultimate gave them all and he waited for the calls.

"Hello? Is this Ultimate?" Said a voice as the picture was slowing coming into focus and clarity.

"Who wants to know?" Ultimate retorted.

"I'm General Leeroy Jenkins (A/N: don't own name), commander of JOSH-A." Leeroy said as the picture of a 40 year old man appeared.

"Have you called for your terms of surrender?" Ultimate questioned.

"No, we will fight until the end. You will not prevail against us."

"Well then, I guess then we'll have to destroy you."

Ultimate cut the broadcast and waited for more calls to come in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

30 minuets later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultimate was about to leave the office – for all have surrendered to him but JOSH-A and ZAFT – but before he could get out of the chair, another call came in.

"Hello? Is this Ultimate?" said the voice.

"It's rude to ask for a person's name without giving your name first." Ultimate retorted.

"I am Patrick Zala, the leader of the PLANTs and ZAFT forces."

"Interesting … NOT! So what is your decision?"

"We will fight until the end! We are the new evolution of humanity."

"You are boring me. To me, humanity is a wasteful use of atoms."

"How can you sound so superior? You're a human as well."

"That's the thing; I'm not a worthless _human_." Ultimate said with venom as he unraveled his tail and waved it back and forth in the camera's view.

"What are you?" Patrick said in fear.

"Your exterminator." Ultimate said as he blasted the camera with the tip of his tail.

Ultimate got up and blasted the roof off. He then flew into his Gundam and began putting on the suit and metal parts. He powered up, giving the machine its power and fired a blast at the White House, destroying it. He then powered up is aura and flew to Alaska to join his son next to the boarder.

"Father, are you there?" Ultra asked.

"What is it 'son'?" Ultimate responded.

"We're going to take out JOSH-A, what are we going to do about Gibraltar?"

"It's been taken care of already." Ultimate said, "I bet you can't wait to take out the Archangel, can you 'son'."

"Man, I can't wait to take out that ship of worthless soldiers. They were all a bunch of cry-babies."

"They are pathetic. Well, you'll be able to take care of them once we hit the base. In fact, that will be your main objective when we reach the base."

"Yes, father."

Ultimate and Ultra flew into Alaska at top speed. It wasn't long before they reached the outer most defenses of the base. They destroyed the defenses with ease and continued on until they reached the main base. They reached the base and started to take out the stationary defenses, then the main gate opened and ships started to come out to defend the base. The Archangel came out last and fired its Gottfrieds at them. They avoided the beams with ease.

"I'm going after the Archangel, father."

"Good, make sure you take your time with them."

"I was planning to drag there execution out."

Ultra flew at the Archangel and began to engage them while Ultimate destroyed the ships protecting the main gate, he then destroyed the main gate and flew into the base.

* * *

End Ch 10

* * *

here's the next chapter, please review


	12. Dark Conquest pt 4

I only own Ultimate, that is all

* * *

The Ultimate Saiyan – Ch 11 – Dark Conquest Part 4

* * *

Ultimate flew through the destroyed main gate and destroyed the lift platform blocking the rest of the base's interior. He then began to destroy the stockpiles of weapons, ammo, and mobile suits. He also killed the soldiers on the ground; that were firing their guns at him or those running away. Once everyone was gone, he landed his suit and cut the power going into the suit. He removed the solid parts of the suit and the machine with its remaining power got rid of the skin tight that was on him. He exited the cockpit and closed the door before jumping to the ground. He dusted himself off before walking through the base trying to find the generals in charge, especially General Jenkins.

'Where is everyone? They must be somewhere else in this complex.' Ultimate thought.

He finally found the communications room, where he thought everyone would be, but it also was abandoned.

'Now why would the abandoned the communication room during a battle?' He thought.

He moved to the computers and began to type in commands into one of them to find out why they left. He soon discovered why there was only the defense outside.

"HOLY SHIT!!! THOSE BITCHES THOUGHT THEY COULD KILL ME WITH THIS!!!" Ultimate shouted in pure rage.

He then heard a gunshot; he quickly turned around and caught the bullet. He looked to see who fired it.

"So you're Ultimate, I am commander Mu La Flaga. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Mu jokingly said.

"Ah, the Hawk of Endymion, what are you doing here?" Ultimate questioned, 'Why are you here than fighting with the Archangel?' He thought

"I was reassigned from the Archangel to the position as a flight instructor in California. I stayed behind thinking something was off about the timing of the transfer."

"Well, your instincts were right. There's a Cyclops system under this base, so you might want to tell the Archangel; that is, if there is one left after my 'son' is finished with it."

Mu immediately left the room as ultimate began to laugh. Ultimate the stopped and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He then pushed the button and began to speak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

P-O-V shift, 15 minutes before

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultra flew at the Archangel as he watched his father enter the base. He dodged the Gottfrieds and shot down the incoming missiles. He then fired his beam rifles at the CIWS on the ship shooting at him. He then flew behind the ship and took out the bottom four CIWS along with the 1st and 6th engines. The Valiants on the ship came out and started to fire at him. He flew above the left side of the ship and fired his railguns at the connection point of the Valiant, destroying the connection and making the Valiant fall off. He then flew above the bridge and fired his multi-phase beam cannon at the right Valiant, destroying it completely. Ultra landed between the Gottfrieds and pulled out his beam sabers. He cut both of the guns straight down, then horizontally. Ultra then moved away as they exploded and activated the Super DRAGOON. The DRGOONs flew at the ship and began to open fire; they destroyed the remaining CIWS, helldart launcher, missile launchers, and the Lohengrins. He moved and fired his multi-phase beam cannon, taking out the remaining engines on the ship. The Archangel began to lose altitude before crashing onto the water's surface. Ultra landed on the ship and withdrew the DRAGOONs.

"I knew you were all weak, but not this pathetic." Ultra said on the universal channel.

"Who is this?" Murrue Ramius said.

"Just an old friend." Ultra said while turning on the camera.

"Kira!?!?!?" Everyone on the bridge shouted in shock.

"My name is Ultra; 'Kira' was just my undercover identity."

"Why are you doing this Kira?" Miriallia said.

"I'm doing as my father wishes, and he wants to show that he can take down any life form in any universe by using their own upgraded technology or techniques against them to show his ultimate superiority. I told you my name is Ultra." Ultra replied.

"You don't have to do that; you can do whatever you want." Tolle said.

"Na, it's too much fun showing up you _humans_ with your own weapons. Besides is I ever disobeyed my father, he would easily overpower me. He doesn't need that suit he uses to destroy cities or machines. His suit is an extension of his body; it copies his movements in the cockpit." Ultra said.

"So, if he throws a punch, the suit copies that exact movement?" Sai asked.

"5 points to the smart kid. Well it's been fun, but now its time to destroy this ship and its worthless crew." Ultra stated as he aimed all weapons at the bridge.

He was about to fire when a warning went off; he moved out of the way as missiles flew past him and missed the Archangel's bridge. He saw a fighter plane pass by, and was about to aim at it when a private call came through and he switched to that channel.

"'Son', can you hear me?" Ultimate said.

"What is it father?"

"It appears that this is a trap."

"How so?"

"There's a Cyclops system under the base that is remote activated."

"Can't you disable it?"

"They were actually smart enough and locked all the controls to it and set the thing up remotely. Even an explosion next to it will set it off."

"What's the safety zone?"

"10 km away from the base."

"I wanted my revenge against that ship of worthless soldiers."

"Don't worry, the blast will destroy them. We'll get revenge at those cowards on the moon that did this and follow the Blue Cosmos leader.

"I'll meet you 10 km south of the base, father."

"Good. Over and out."

Ultra turned to the Archangel and turned the channel back.

"Unfortunately, I must be off. But don't worry; you're going to have a real **blast** soon." Ultra said as he took off and headed due south.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

P-O-V shift, Ultimate's location

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ultimate put the box into his pocket and began to make his way back to his suit. He made it to his suit when he saw a red-head in the cockpit. He quickly moved to the cockpit to 'talk' to her.

"Why would Kira do this, he is suppose to protect us, to protect me and pay his debt for not protecting my father." The unknown girl said.

'If I remember correctly, my 'son' said that some girl on the ship went crazy for not protecting her father on an escort ship. My 'son' needs to have some "fun" with her, which will be my gift to him.' Ultimate thought.

(Whistling)

The girl turned around and ultimate moved and delivered a powerful punch into her stomach, knocking her out. Ultimate got into his suit and powered up the machine and got out of the base. He got 2 km away when the Cyclops system was activated. He moved quickly as the explosion grew in size and speed. He made it just in time as the explosion reached its maximum size. He saw Ultra waiting for him, and ultimate motioned to his 'son', to follow him to land on an uncharted island. Ultimate landed and got out and watched his 'son' do the same.

"What is it father?"

"I have a gift for you 'son'."

Ultimate began to use his telepathic powers to lift the girl out of his cockpit and moved her into his 'son's' arms.

"GOD DAMN IT. Not her, anything but her."

"What's the problem?"

"This girl is just plain crazy. She went nuts when she saw her father die before her eyes."

"Who's her father?"

"George Allster."

"So that makes this girl Flay Allster. What are the odds?"

"Can I please kill her?"

"But 'son', I thought you could have some "fun" with her."

"Father!" Ultra shouted; embarrassed on what his dad implied.

Flay began to regain conscious and started to look around. She turned her head and saw Ultra.

"Kira!" Flay shouted.

"My name is Ultra."

"What are you doing attacking us, were you with ZAFT all along?" Flay asked.

Both Ultimate and Ultra looked at Flay to see if she was serious. They noticed the look on her face, and she was serious. They both began to laugh uncontrollably.

"W-what's so funny? Are you with ZAFT?" She asked again.

They both laughed even harder until Ultimate gain enough composure to speak.

"W-why w-would we be w-with such g-genetically inferior b-beings? W-we are s-superior to t-them." Ultimate said while still laughing.

After 2 more minutes of non-stop laughter, they began to calm down and the laughter died down.

"How are you genetically superior?" She asked.

"We were both genetically altered before our birth. Then we were put into a machine which mimics the conditions of the natural womb. If we were put back into our mother's bodies, our DNA would be altered again, lowering the enhancements put on the DNA." Ultra said

"That's not right, to bring a person into the world like that." Flay said sadly.

"That is the only way to make all enhancements to the DNA stay intact. For me it was the only way, for my mother's womb couldn't hold life, and the class I was in was better than the rest. Unfortunately they wouldn't ask a lower class to give birth to me – that would be insulting to our class – and the other 4 women in our class couldn't hold life either." Ultimate stated.

Flay looked sadder and hugged onto Ultra tighter. Ultra also increased his grip on her, and Ultimate noticed these actions.

"Well, don't you two look comfortable." Ultimate said with a grin.

Both Flay and Ultra began to blush.

"I'm going out to get some food, you two can do what you want, but be prepared for when I come back, we leave for space." Ultimate said with authority.

Ultimate turned around and blasted off, leaving his suit behind.

"So, he doesn't need his suit to fly?" Flay asked.

"No and neither do I."

"I have something to tell you, I always like you, Ultra."

"Me too Flay."

They moved closer and kissed passionately; Ultra flew them to his suit and closed the door behind them.

* * *

End Ch 11

* * *

here's the next chapter, plz review


	13. Dark Conquest pt 5

Yo, Dark back with the actual ch 12

Disclaimer - I only Own Ultimate, Nesgurwrath, and his attacks

* * *

Ch 12 – Dark Conquest Part 5

* * *

Ultimate flew to the states and commander the citizens of a city to give him food or else. He got all the food needed to maintain an Ultimate saiyan, demi-saiyan, and a human for a couple of months. He put all the food into a hyper food storage capsule. He then floated up and shot a ki blast into the heart of the city, destroying everything. He then flew back to the others. He noticed that he was gone for two hours, enough time for his 'son' and girlfriend to have some fun. When he arrived, he saw his 'son' lying on the ground with a grin on his face.

"So, how was it?" Ultimate asked.

"Completely unbelievable." Ultra replied.

Ultimate noticed the change in his 'son's' scent.

"Have you mated with her?"

Ultra responded by moving his shirt to the right. Ultimate noticed the bite mark on his 'son's' neck, near the collarbone.

"You know that, that bond is now permanent with your mate. Right 'son'." Ultimate said.

"I know that father; otherwise I wouldn't have done it." Ultra said.

"Well that's enough of that. Now wake up your mate and lets --"

(Beep Beep)

Ultimate looked shocked, as he began to pull out a silver pocket watch. Ultra was confused, for this was the first time that he saw this device and why his father was shocked by it. Ultimate then pushed a button on it, opening the watch.

"Happy birthday, you are eight. Happy birthday, you are eight." The device sang out, before shutting down.

Ultimate's face became serious and he opened a portal to his private universe.

"Father, where are you going?" Ultra asked.

"Back to our private universe. I must get to level 10 of the super saiyan now!" Ultimate shouted angrily before disappearing through the portal, and closed it behind him.

Ultra was shocked by his father's attitude but knew the reason behind it. He was also surprised that he was sitting up. He lay back down and closed his eyes. As he was resting, he felt something lay on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw it was his mate.

"Hi honey, what was all the yelling about?" Flay asked.

"It was from my father."

"Why would he yell like that?"

"It's his birthday today."

Flay looked at Ultra in a confused way, on why someone would behave in this manner on their birthday. Ultra noticed this look and decided to explain the best he could.

"From what my father explained to me is this. He told me that he will continue to grow in power until he turns 18, and then he will hit a ceiling for his power. He must perform a sacrifice. By sacrificing his mother's and father's bodies, minds, souls, hearts, both conscious's, and wills, he will break that ceiling and continue to grow in power by absorbing their power, strength, and techniques." (A/N: Just explained how the Parorox Sacrifice works, later in future chapter when my character meets the z-fighters, will I show how it is done in a flashback).

"That's awful."

"It might be, but it is necessary for him. Otherwise he would never get stronger, no matter how much he would train."

"It sounds to me that this sacrifice limits the population."

"That is the reason why he came into the world through the A.W. Relationships among the families had to occur, causing harmful mutations. Soon there were only 5 females and males left, and the females could no longer hold life within them."

Flay got very sad and began to hug Ultra very tight. Ultra hugged her back the best he could without hurting her. He then carried her back into his mobile suit to wait for his father.

* * *

12 hours later

* * *

A portal opened up on the ground and Ultimate exited out of it. He got into his mobile suit and started it up, he left and automatic message for his 'son' and 'daughter-in-law'. He then took off and shot straight up into space. His first destination was the moon, then head to the PLANT's.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

Ultra woke up to a beeping sound and noticed there was a message; he processed to wake up his mate.

"Flay, Flay, wake up."

(YAWN) "What is it, Ultra?"

"My father left us a message, and I wanted both of us to hear it."

"Alright, what does it say?"

Ultra pulled out the keyboard and began to type into it. He then extracted the message and clicked play.

"'Son', I have reached level 10 of the super saiyan, and have returned. I want you and your mate to wait for me in my privet universe. I have created a new powerful finishing move, and you would get destroyed; no matter where you are. I want you to go as soon as possible; for the safety for you and your mate."

The message ended and Ultra deleted it. He then began to power up and moves his machine.

"Where are we going, Ultra?"

"We are going to my father's personal universe; for if he says it's powerful, then it truly is."

Ultra then created a portal and they went into it.

-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-P-O-V-

Ultimate felt his 'sons' and 'daughter-in-laws' energy signature disappear as he reached the OMNI base on the moon. All ships began to exit the base and open fire, along with the base's defense turrets and patrol units. Soon mobile armors and suits exited the ships and base and engaged combat with Ultimate. He dodged the ships, suits, and armors beams and attacked the suits and armors. The daggers tried to hit him but failed with their beam sabers. Ultimate created 2 energy swords and destroyed the closest daggers with them. He then charged at a group of daggers to his left and engaged them. He sliced two of them through the cockpit as he charged. They fired at him but their beams came right back at them, destroying their guns. He stabbed through the cockpits of 6 daggers at once with both of his swords. He fired a Chou Makouhou destroying all of the useless mobile armors at once. Ultimate charged at the closest ship and let the daggers on his swords explode on the bridge, destroying the ship. He went to the next ship and stabbed the bridge with both swords and then threw them into the bridges of the ships to the left and right of him. All three ships exploded, and he began to move straight to the base. As he approached the base; two Lohengrin blasts cam at him. He avoided those for his armor couldn't handle that kind of blast. He knew those blasts could only come from one ship.

'The Archangel? No, that was destroyed at JOSH-A. It must be the same class ship.' Ultimate thought.

Then he saw the Archangel Class ship approach him, but unlike the old one, this one was black, dark gray and red. This is the new OMNI flag ship, The Dominion. The launch bays opened and 3 mobile suits came out. One was black with a spiked ball, the 2nd was loaded w/ cannons, and the 3rd had a scythe and a housing unit on its back. These are OMNI's new mobile suits; the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider. The Raider attacked with its spiked ball, the Calamity and Forbidden opened fire on Ultimate with their cannons. Ultimate dodged the attacks and blocked the bent beam of the Forbidden.

'It bent the beam, how interesting.' Ultimate thought.

Ultimate launched a ki ball at the Forbidden, but the two panels moved forward and deflected the ball away from him.

'Hm. Reflectors, how useless for him when I turn up the heat' Ultimate thought.

Ultimate then dodged the Calamity's attack but was hit in the back by the Raider's spiked ball. He was then rammed in front by the Calamity and was launched backwards, the Forbidden from above and sliced his back with its scythe. Then the Calamity opened fired with all of its weapons, the Forbidden with its chest cannon and rail guns, and the Raider with its mouth cannon. After the blast and smoke, Ultimate was seen and his mobile suit had major damage. He quickly feed his power into the suit to repair it.

"You might have gotten me in the first round, but not in round two." Ultimate spoke on the universal frequency.

He then began to power up. The force pushed back the OMNI forces. Ultimate then transformed into a super saiyan. He created 2 energy blades in his hands. He vanished and appeared above the Calamity. He slashed his left sword down through the machine; he lifted his sword out and moved down to stab though the Calamity's cockpit with the right sword. The Calamity exploded and Ultimate appeared in front of the Raider, and proceeded to dice up the Raider before finishing it off with a Chou Makouhou (A/N: My version of Future Trunk's sword attack against Frezia). Ultimate recalled the blades and moved his hands to his right side and cupped them together with his middle fingers pointing to his connected wrists.

"Oblivion blast!" Ultimate shouted as he moved his hands forward.

The blood-red blast came out and headed straight towards the Forbidden. It tried to reflect the blast, but failed due to the intensity of the blast and was vaporized.

"Well you were fun to toy with, but it ends here." Ultimate said as he created 5 ki balls and sent them forward by 20 yards and they formed into a large pentagon. "Supreme Judgment!"

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Supreme Judgment – 5 ki balls send out an extremely large ki wave about 2,000 yards wide in diameter towards a target, the 5 beams then combine into a huge ki wave that is impossible to avoid or stop which is 16 miles wide in diameter

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D (end) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

The blast tore through the OMNI fleet like nothing; destroying the Dominion, before crashing into the surface of the moon above the OMNI base.

(KABOOM!!!!)

A huge light engulfed everything within a 1,500 miles radius. It soon died down revealing a 750 mile high mushroom dust cloud. The dust settled to show a huge crated 800 miles wide and 300 miles deep, 1/10 of the moon's surface was destroyed, the OMNI forces no longer existed in space. Ultimate then powered down, and returned to his normal saiyan form

"Well, these inferior vermin are gone. Now, to exterminate the worms in their fragile hourglasses." Ultimate said out loud.

Ultimate then shot straight towards the PLANT's and ZAFT HQ. as he approached, he sensed all the fools waiting to die all in one spot, the computer in his machine detected something was clocked in the area but couldn't tell the size or location.

'No matter, whatever they have it won't be able to stop me' Ultimate thought as he opened fire with a volley of ki blasts at the ZAFT fleet.

* * *

End Ch 12

* * *

well here's ch 12, plz review and tell me what u think, btw side notes

1) thank you very much YugiohFreak54 for helpin my get 40 reviews, i am very grateful

2) those of u who gave YugiohFreak54 a hard time for stopping his stories to help me can go fuck yourselves, i was askin for help cus my story's been on here for over a year with over 1,100 hits yet only 2 reviews, i was gettin pissed that ppl were readin it yet not reviewing on what they thought or what could be improved

3) sry about the length of the chapter and the descriptions, writing is not my strong suit. better at math, science and working with my hands than trying to write fiction or papers to be graded at college. also, the chapters look longer on lined paper than on the computer

4) im fellin generous so im giving spoilers: the next ch is the last of Ultimate being in the SEED universe, the next crossover involves an under construction bridge, a sword wielding assassin and 1 hyperactive ninja


End file.
